D-Bag Without A Cause
by John Wilde
Summary: Cable Cross is a award winning actor with a bad boy streak. But after his latest brush with the law, he is forced to to not only run a glee club, but get them to Nationals. He'd rather do the bare-minimum then get back to his life, but when a former bully turned gym teacher seems determined to destroy him, Cable decides its time to use his bad for good. SYOC Closed.
1. Chapter 1

A news bulletin runs across the screen, before revealing a dark skinned male anchor appeared on the screen. His suit was grey, and he held a stack of paper in his hands. But even with my shades on I see they were blank.

" _Good evening, as you all would know Tony and Golden Globe winner: Cable Cross was arrested in Lima Ohio for a DUI and resisting arrest this weekend_."

They threw a picture of my mugshot onscreen. I was slightly relieved. I thought I'd look bad, but I looked sexy, and my Instagram and Twitter followers agreed. I wasn't stupid enough to smile a toothy grin, like Bieber, but there was my signature half-smile. My dirty blonde hair looked stylish; as strands fell over my coral blue eyes. My tattered grey shirt caused my tan skin to darken in contrast. I looked like I was posing for a photoshoot.

" _The thirty-three-year-old actor was pulled over by deputies after leaving the wrap-party of his latest film: The Farm Hand_."

I looked down at my IPad where I was having a conference call with my agent, Sophia Blake and my publicist, Brock Turner. Sophia was a fifty-year-old bulldog of a woman of Persian descent. And I meant bulldog in behaviour; she was ruthless especially when it came to my career. Brock, on the other hand, was a cool character in comparison. He was slow, deliberate and my best friend since high school. His inky skin looked fantastic against his ice-chip blue three piece suit. A compliment I gave him earlier to soften the blows, I knew I'd suffer.

"It wasn't that bad," I argued before the newscaster continued.

" _Where after failing a sobriety test, sprinted into a cornfield nearby_."

I looked back at my team. "A natural instinct, I feel."

"Video of the incident was recorded from the body cam of one of the deputies, which we have exclusively obtained. Here it is now."

I shut my eyes and grimaced as I knew what was about to occur.

The television screen flashed to the first person POV of a deputy charging through the cornfield at night. In between the rapidly seen, dark corn leaves, I could see my blonde hair slightly in the distance.

 _"Stop running!_ "

" _Stop chasing me!_ " My recognisable voice replied.

Then suddenly I see myself being tackled from the side by the other deputy.

I turned off the TV not needing to see the rest. I tried to think of the best way to spin this to my team, but I came back blank, except for one thing.

"I think I could definitely sue -"

"Cable!" Sophia interrupted, her voice was sharp and husky. I closed my mouth and gritted my teeth.

Brock leant forward. "You are being charged with a DUI and resisting arrest. The video is utterly damning. What were you thinking, Cabe?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but Sophia interrupted me. "It doesn't matter. The damage is done."

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Let's brainstorm."

Sophia blew out a puff of smoke. "We already have, while you were in a jail cell."

Why did I get the feeling, I wasn't going to enjoy the solution they had in mind? Perhaps it was that Brock was rubbing his cuff between his thumb and forefinger so quickly it could have started a fire. His tells were so obvious, it's why I always cleaned in dry during poker. Sophia was as stone-faced as ever, which made me even more worried.

"Cable we need to do damage control. Social media is blowing up about this. Your mugshot is everywhere."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I know."

"I didn't mean that in a good way Cable. People are sick of the bad boy image. You need to go back to your roots."

"My roots? You mean go back to Broadway. Alright, that's cool. I could -"

Brock put his hand up to stop me. "No. I mean your _roots_?"

I frowned in confusion, before my face and my stomach dropped. "You mean Glee Club. Bro, I'm not going back to high school!"

Sophia put out her cigarette. "You don't have any charges in New York City. You have them in the state of Iowa. We offered that you volunteer as a glee club teacher in one of their schools. They accepted it as a form of community service."

"Community service is picking up trash, painting over graffiti. Not teaching children. Who do they think I am Mary Poppins?"

"Cabe, all you have to do is make the state look good. All they are asking for is Nationals."

I snapped my head, completely aghast. "Nationals!? They want me to get a club to nationals?"

Brock coughed another one of his tells. "Um, they want you to get in the top three."

My eyes rolled into my head as my jaw dropped. "No f-ing way am I doing that. Put me in a hi-visibility vest and give me a trash poker, because I'm not going to risk my reputation on some kids."

"Your reputation is in the sh!%ter. You either do this or do real time."

"What?" I asked, why would I be serving an actual sentence.

"This isn't your first offence, you've picked up trash and painted walls before, and it hasn't worked. They will put you in a cell."

"OJ got off why can't I?"

Brock raised an eyebrow at me. "Seriously?"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Cabe you've been my friend for a long time, so as a friend I am telling you, you need to do this."

I didn't say a word. I left that part of me behind in the dust. I'm a man, an award-winning actor, not some prissy joke. But I also didn't want anyone tossing my salad in prison, so ...

"Fine. What's the school called?"

"William McKinley High School."

"Peachy, just peachy."

* * *

 **A/N: Limited Spots. I want a concise group in order to give each character a proper story line and allow for steady character development. The deadline is soon.**

 **PM characters with character name in the title, except those without an account.**

 **Also let me know how you feel about Cable in a review.**

Character Sheet

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality (If Not They Are Not Straight, Are They Out?):

Grade:

Celebrity-look-alike (Be Realistic):

Personality (Be Detailed):

Strengths (Min. 3):

Flaws (Min. 3):

Clubs:

Hobbies:

Background (Including Family):

Talents:

Audition Song:

Anything Else?:


	2. Chapter 2

I parked my motorcycle in the teacher's parking lot. I sat on my bike looking at the school and the poor souls walking into it. I hated high school when I was a teenager, and I still hate it now. This building reminded me of the pimple faced, lanky loser I once was. Was that was the word I should be focusing on. I that person, but now. I'm a heartthrob. My skin cleared up, I've put on muscle filling out my six foot three height and I'm not a loser. I'm an award-winning actor, whose been voted People magazine's Sexiest man alive.

I took off my helmet. "I'm going to make this place my bitch."

Walking through the halls of McKinley I noticed the stares, the murmurs and the disbelief.

"Is that Cable Cross?"

"No, it couldn't be."

"It is."

I gave some of the girls I walked past a wink, and she actually fainted, her friends caught her and fanned her. I couldn't help but smile, and that's when all hell broke loose. Everyone crowded around me demanding autographs, selfies and my attention. All of which I happily gave.

"What's going on here?" A stern voice asked. The crowded parted, and I saw a man with the greying brown hair and a butt chin that could compete with Aaron Eckhart's. He had a terrible sense of fashion with his shirt, vest, tie and jeans combo. This guy must be the principle. I walked up to him and offered him my hand. I had to turn on the charm with him. Otherwise, this would make my job a lot harder. The bell rang, and the kids reluctantly went to class.

"Hi, I'm Cable Cross."

He looked shocked but happily shook my hand. "I'm Principle Schuester. Welcome to our school."

He kept on shaking my hand. "I loved you on Broadway. You have an incredible voice."

"Thank you, but I don't sing anymore."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"It's complicated. So where is your glee club?"

"I'll show you."

The room was better than what I expected. It was clean, had a proper grand piano and spacious. I noticed two plaques on the wall one of an older woman and another of a young man.

"Finn." Principle Schuester said.

"He was a student of yours?"

"Yes ... he was the beginning of it - all of this. So I expect you to honour his memory."

This was getting a bit too real for my tastes. I walked over to the piano and sat on it. "So how many members do I have?"

"We'll know by lunch. I put up an audition list just before I found you with your fan club."

"What can I say?" I played a little blues tune on the keys.

"I thought you were done with music?"

"If that were true I wouldn't be here. Besides, I don't need to sing to make music."

As I continued to play, I found myself realising how much I missed playing them. I noticed Schuester was studying my expression, so I decided to divert.

"You ran the glee club?"

He gave an awkward chuckle stuffing his hands into his pockets. "A long time ago."

"I bet you've still got it."

I tried to think of a song that he'd know and a perfect one came to mind. He looked like a Journey guy.

I started to play the song, and it seemed my suspicions were correct. He looked like he was taking a happy trip down memory lane. He smiled brightly.

"How did you know I'm a Journey fan?"

"Who isn't? Now come on show me you've still got it."

He scrunched up his face trying his best to fight the urge, but I knew he'd fold.

 _Highway run_

 _Into the midnight sun_

 _Wheels go round and round_

 _You're on my mind_

"Woo. You got some pipes, Will!" I exclaimed. He tried his best o fight back a smile.

 _Restless hearts_

 _Sleep alone tonight_

 _Sendin' all my love_

 _Along the wire_

 _They say that the road_

 _Ain't no place to start a family_

 _Right down the line_

 _It's been you and me_

 _And lovin' a music man_

 _Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

 _Oh, girl, you stand by me_

 _I'm forever yours, faithfully_

This guy had talent. It was a shame he wasted it here. I hit the lead-up notes for the next verse.

 _Circus life_

 _Under the big top world_

 _We all need the clowns_

 _To make us smile_

 _Through space and time_

 _Always another show_

 _Wondering where I am_

 _Lost without you_

 _And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

 _Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

 _I get the joy_

 _Of rediscovering you_

 _Oh, girl, you stand by me_

 _I'm forever yours, faithfully_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Faithfully, I'm still yours_

 _I'm forever yours_

 _Ever yours, faithfully_

Schuester sighed with a big smile on his face loudly. I realised I was smiling as well. I needed to play more. Maybe this gig isn't that bad if I have a guy like Will as a boss.

"Well if it isn't Stretch Nerdstrong."

My smile and stomach dropped instantly, recognising the high school nickname. I looked over at the door to see her. Dear God of all people to run into why did it have to be her?! She looked terrifyingly the same. Same short blonde hair, same cold, mocking blue eyes and that smile. Dear God no!

"Miss Messer?" I asked.

She walked into the room, her hands in her pockets all relaxed. Her cocky, condescending grin was the same. "It's _Coach_ Messer now."

Will piped up noticing the prior history. "You know each other?"

She put her hand on my shoulder with a thump. Squeezing it firmly. It would look like she was friendly, but deep down I knew what was.

"I use to teach Stretch. In fact, it was because of him, that I decided to become a gym teacher."

 _The memory of a gym class she was substituting, hit me like a train. I was the tall, each having, braces wearing kid. We were playing dodgeball, and I was the last person on my team still in and there was one other person still in on the other team. She threw the ball, and I caught it to my bewilderment. I held it up triumphantly._

 _"I caught it, I -"_

 _I swallowed the air in my mouth, as I fell to my knees. A dodgeball had hit me directly in the balls. I looked over to Miss Messer, who had the same smug smile. She'd thrown it._

 _"That's what you get for being cocky. You get hit in the cocky."_

 _I fell to my side still gasping and cupping my groin, as the class laughed on._

"Cable?" Will asked. Suddenly bringing me back to present.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was just saying, Mary, doesn't look that much older than you. But you don't look so good are you okay?"

I stood up needing to leave, and I had no idea where. "Yeah, I was just having a Vietnam flashback. I'm going to go to get something to eat." I answered, before briskly walking out of the room. I quickly found the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still handsome, but I looked haunted.

I need to get a grip. I will not let that maniac pixie nightmare get to me! I am sexy, smart and a whole foot on her. I sat on the counter burying my head in my hands.

"Why did it have to be her?" I groaned quietly.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Yeah_

My head snapped up. The rich baritone voice was coming from the toilet stall directly to my left. "Hello?"

 _You have so many relationships in this life_

 _Only one or two will last_

This kid probably had headphones on. I slowly got off the sink and quietly walked into the stall on the right. This guy had potential, his voice was soulful and neat.

 _You go through all the pain and strife_

 _Then you turn your back, and they're gone so fast_

 _Oh yeah_

I stood on the toilet seat and looked over to see who this mystery voice belonged to.

 _Mmmbop, ba duba dop_

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du, yeah

He had short brown hair, tan skin and was wearing a letterman jacket, but the thing that my eyes zeroed in on, was the gay porn magazine in his hands.

 _"Mmmbop, ba duba_ \- Ah?!"He exclaimed, as he unconsciously looked up at me. His brown eyes were as wide are saucers, as he scrunched up the magazine in his hands out of my view."What are - wait! Are you ... Has the stressed finally caused me to snap or are you really Cable Cross?"

"Yeah I am. Ah how about we take this conversation outside of the stalls?" I jumped off and waited for him.

He burst out of the stall looking stressed and agitated. I guessed he wasn't out yet. "What do you want? Why were you perving on me?"

"Whoa!" I waved my hands in front of myself. "I was not perving on you! I heard your voice, man it was stellar and I wanted to see who was singing. I didn't mean to catch you with a stag mag. By the way I respect that you don't use online stuff, magazines are classic."

He looked like he was sweating bullets, then he tried to run to the door. I grabbed his arm. "Hey. I'm running the glee club. You should put your name down to audition."

"Or what?" He asked, his tone suspicious.

I frowned at him. "Nothing. I just think you'd be great. You'd definitely help make my job easier."

He nodded before pulling away and running out of the bathroom. This kid was a sign. If this glee club were as good or better then him, then it'd be a breeze getting to Nationals.

* * *

 **A/N: The deadline is in a week with the publishing of chapter 3. Let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review.**

 **The two songs were:**

 **Faithfully by Journey**

 **MMMbop by Hanson**

 **Derek McMurphy was submitted from Zizzy Stardust**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am no longer accepting submissions, but let me say I am floored by the number of submissions. I accepted more then I planned to, so because of this some of them will be supporting characters.**

 **Ajax DiLorenzo Starling**

 **Aurora Serenity**

 **Bradley Washington**

 **Caleb Morrison**

 **Cadence Everett**

 **Derek McMurphy**

 **Hayley Mitchell**

 **Jacen Morrison**

 **Keith Hemingway**

 **Lennox Delgado**

 **Matt Raynor**

 **May Murdoch**

 **Meri Devora**

 **Also someone asked who I imagined as Cable and Coach Messer, so I thought I'd tell you all. I imagine Chris Hemsworth as Cable and Amy Poehler as Coach Messer, though with darker hair then I described.**

* * *

Cable Cross POV

After leaving the bathroom, I felt a lot better, which is kind of weird because I caught a teenager looking at gay porn. See what I was happy about was I found some actual talent in this bookend of a school. I just needed some megastar talent, and I wouldn't have to do a thing except steering them in the right direction.

Now if this high school is like any other high school, then not a lot of people are going to want to audition, except those who can't sing or want to show off. The real talent is gonna wanna sit back and stew. Hopefully, my star power will lure some of them out. But now I needed to brainstorm with Principle Schuester some ideas. Hopefully, Miss - Coach Messer won't be there. I was going to stay away from her as far as I could because that woman was trouble.

Bradley Washington POV

Meri, Lennox and I had been summoned to Coach Messer's office. We sat in front of her desk as she paced in front of us. I understood why I was here because I was head Cheerio, but Meri and Lennox? Lennox was the squad dog. She was as excitable and dim-witted as a puppy. Sometimes I regret having sex with her because I feel like my IQ drops every time. Meri was ... Meri, I questioned why I had sex with her too, she is very jealous and is a huge attention whore and is possibly a bigger bitch than Coach Messer.

I was getting sick of waiting. "Coach, why are we here? I feel myself turning into stone."

"You're here because you three are the only people on my squad with vocal talent. You three are going to audition for the glee club."

None of us said a word, we were waiting for her to tell us it was a joke, that she was just messing with us, but she didn't. I didn't understand why, but I learnt a while ago that there was a method to Coach Messer's madness.

"Okay, but why?" I asked.

Meri stood up. "Hold up! Are you having a stroke, Coach? You hate glee club."

"Which is why I'm asking you to join."

"Wait isn't Cable Cross running it?" Lennox asked.

I frowned, what the hell is Cable Cross, that grade-A hunk doing in this dump.

"Yes he is, and we need to stop him."

"Stop him? You're making it sound like he's a super villain."

Coach Messer walked toward the window and looked through the blinds.

"Cross and I have a troubled past. A kind of past that stories are made out of. I thought it was over, but seeing him today made me realise we were far from done."

Meri, Lennox and I looked at each other with confusion. Was she saying what I think she was saying?

"Did you and Cable Cross use to bang?" I asked, stupified.

Coach snapped her head toward us, thoroughly disgusted. "First of all, Ew! Second, of all, that is highly inappropriate to ask, and thirdly I'm way out of that Giants league."

The three of us looked at one another sceptically. The coach was like a six or a seven, but Cable Cross that sexy beast was a red hot eleven. The coach noticed the look and man were she pissed.

"Alright get out. Get into the club, or you're off the team."

We quickly ran out of the office before she started to hurl things at us. I wasn't too against the idea of audition partly because the Cable Cross was going to be teaching us. That was kind of awesome. I went with the girls to the bulletin board and sign up first. There were a few names there, but only one name stood out: Derek McMurphy.

What on earth was he doing?

Derek McMurphy POV

I immediately ran to the bulletin board and signed up after Cable Cross told me to. I didn't know that guy from Jack, but I knew when someone was suggesting something. If he wanted me to join the glee club, so he wouldn't out me, okay I'll play ball. If anyone one questioned why I joined, then I'll tell them I wanted to hang out with a movie star. No more no less. However, I wasn't expecting to be confronted so soon in class.

"Dude!" Ajax exclaimed as he sat next to me in class.

Caleb sat down on my other side. "Seriously?"

"What?" I asked.

"You signed up for Glee club," Ajax answered. I suddenly felt my heart speed up. I'd know Ajax since kindergarten, the receiver to my quarterback, my number one bro. Caleb was newer, but at over six feet tall. I didn't want to get on his bad side. I couldn't risk either of them finding out I was gay, but I couldn't look like a loser. I need to spin this into gold. I was the most popular jock after all.

"For the chicks. Hello? Cable Cross, movie star, is going to attract a lot of girls, but the guy is completely off limits. That's going to leave a lot of girls who will need shoulders to cry on or girls who will want to express pent up desires."

Ajax leant back absorbing the information. "Hmm. I never thought about it that way. And it would be awesome to hang out with a celebrity."

Caleb bolted out of his seat. "I'm going to signup before spots run out."

Ajax got up and ran after him. "Hold up. I'm coming too."

A few other people who had been ears dropping followed after them. I chuckled before leaning back in my chair. I've done it again, spun a terrible situation into gold. I felt a weight off my shoulders.

After class, I was walking to the gym when suddenly I felt myself get pulled into the utility closet. I was about to kick this jerks ass when I felt warm lips on my own and vigorous hands on my ass. I was about to return the favour when Bradley pulled away.

"I saw your name on the Glee club sheet."

"Aw not you too!" I pulled him close. "Can't we just -"

He put his hand on my chest and pushed me away. "No, we can't. Not until you explain why."

I had sighed before I told him what happened with Cable in the bathroom. I didn't feel like I had to hide the truth from him since he already knew about me being gay. I didn't even know I was gay until Bradley and I had drunken hookup during a party in the summer. We've spent the last two months hooking up.

"So he's like blackmailing you. Coach Messer was right."Bradley said.

"Coach Messer?"

"Coach Messer asked me, Meri and Lennox, to sign up and sabotage the glee club."

"You can sing?" I asked, genuine surprised.

"I tell you, I'm going to be destroying a club from the inside out, and you focus on my singing abilities."

I smiled at him, before kissing his throat, which evoked a shiver. I loved it when I made him shake. "I'm just wondering since you look like an angel if you sound like one."

He really did look like an angel with golden locks that swirled just short of his dark blue-green eyes. His body was sculpted like a statue. He was so sexy and he was all mine. Mostly. Though I did want to change that.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Breadstix?"

My angel had given an ugly sigh before he stepped away from me. "I told you. I'm just having fun; experimenting."

I tried my best to hide my hurt feelings. This wasn't an experiment for me, but I couldn't exactly tell him that. Bradley was the type to avoid commitments or anything serious. "Yeah no me too. I'm just saying what a better way to experiment than to have a date. It obviously won't just be the two of us."

He stared at me plainly before nodding. I nearly clicked my heels then and there. "I'll invite Lennox, and you bring someone stupid who won't get what's really going on."

"It's a date."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to tell me what you think in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cable Cross POV

I walked into Principal Schuester's office, and I rolled my eyes at the haired blonde hag sitting across from him. Will I never escape this living nightmare? Coach Messer and I had some history that probably needed to be addressed, but you know what I was pretty bad at history in high school, so I guess that answers that.

I didn't bother knocking on the door because he spotted me immediately. He smiled before standing up.

"Cable this is Emily Andrews. She teaches Drama." He introduced. The blonde I'd mistaken for Messer stood up, and I was happily surprised. She was pretty attractive. Unlike Messer she was young and had lovely light blue oblong shaped eyes. Her smile was genuine and a nice shade of white. Her face was oval shaped. She could definitely pass as Messer's younger sister. They were both short, blonde and had similar features.

She grabbed my hand and shook it happily. "Hi, Mr Cross it's incredibly fantastic to meet you. You are so god looking - I mean good looking." She corrected, she frowned at herself in embarrassment. It was cute.

"Please call me Cable, and it's incredibly fantastic to meet you as well."

She continued to shake me hand not saying anything. I think the poor girl was in shock. I looked over at Will. He gave a nervous chuckle and gentle pulled Emily's arm away.

"You're both going to assist one another with the glee club and the school's musical."

"Pardon? School musical? That wasn't a part of the deal."

"We're not asking you to star in it - just give us the expertise of a Tony award winner."

"What's your musical?"

"Hairspray."

I laughed at them. I couldn't help it. They couldn't be serious. I've been in this joint for less than a day, and I can see this is not suited for a musical like Hairspray.

"What's wrong with that idea?"

"Umm well. First of all, there aren't many black kids."

The both of them collectively froze as they suddenly realised those facts. They probably didn't have any backups. I was really surprised that Will dropped the ball like that. He didn't seem like that kind of dude.

"Secondly that's a big ensemble cast."

"We just figured a lot of kids would join, because of you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't guarantee they'll all have talent. Quantity should never take priority over quality."

Principle Schuester put his hand on my shoulder. "See this is why we need you."

Emily stepped forward. "What do you recommend we do instead?"

"How about Rocky Horror?"

Will started to look sentimental. I had a feeling he was familiar with the play. He would have made an excellent Brad Majors. Of course, I'd make a sexier one. I look both sexy and smart in glasses it's rare to make that kind of balance.

"That's a nice idea, but we could never get the rights to it in time. Auditions start in two weeks." Emily argued.

"No problem I can make a call to Samuel French they own the theatre rights."

Principle Schuester leant against his desk. "That's amazing. It's a fantastic idea. It would also be a good way to find some glee members or get them warmed up for sectionals."

"Speaking of which when are the auditions again. I forgot."

"This afternoon."

"Great." Darn, I was hoping to get a mani-pedi after the gym. I just had to hope it wouldn't take to long or that Miss Andrews wasn't a stickler. I expected my star power wouldn't have a long-lasting an effect on her.

...

May Murdoch POV

I had to approach the situation in a delicate manner. Make it open and feel subtle, yet I couldn't be too passive. I had already wanted to audition for the glee club, but now Cable Cross is here. I definitely need to get in the club, but being an outlier that's a difficult place to be in on your own. I just had to get Matt to audition with me. He's my best friend, but incredibly private. Others would call him standoffish or intimidating, but they're not his best friend. It took me forever to get even his a middle name, which is Wade by the way.

He, however, is very open about his bisexuality. I was the one in the closet, although I don't know if you can be in the closet for pansexuality since the very definition means open and or all. I've no clue I don't know anyone else that is pansexual, so I'm playing it by ear. Anyway, I've gone off track. Matt is the strong and silent type, with all of his athletic pursuits like soccer, volleyball and MMA, but he is a fantastic cook and a great singer. He sounds like an angel when he's not singing heavy rock. That's only a part of wy I want him to join glee with me, though.

I went straight to his locker to initiate phase one of my plan. I saw him in the hall immediately. His blond hair and black outfit stood out in the sea of red and white.

I leant next to his locker. "Hey, Matt."

"No."

My smile fell. "No what?"

He shut his locker and gave me a knowing smile. "I'm not auditioning for Glee club even if Cable Cross is running it."

Well, that certainly stuffed up my plan. "Come on Matt. I'm not going to beg. I'm just going to pull the best friend card."

"Well, that ticket's invalid."

"Since when?"

"Since seven seconds ago when you tried to cash it in for something as mediocre as Glee club." He answered, before walking off. I jogged to catch up with him.

"It's not mediocre. It's something fun."

"You and I have a very different definition of the word fun."

"Of yeah how could I forget. You like getting beat up, and I like making a beat."

"I don't like getting beaten up."

"It happens enough."

"You're powers of persuasion are pretty weak, if insulting me is your tactic."

"Gotta be mean to keep 'em keen."

He tries his best to keep back a smile. "Oh okay, Flavor Flav."

I playfully punched his arm. "Dork."

Suddenly I turned my head in front of me to see a giant wave of red flying toward me. It was very 300. And when it hit me it was very sticky and cold. I couldn't see anything, but I knew I'd been slashed.

I heard a scuffle. "Touch me, and I sue." Meri threatened. Of course, it was Meri. I wiped the gush from my eyes I could see Matt in Meri's face.

"Do I look like I care?!"

I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Matt. I know she looks like a dude, because of her flat chest but she's a girl. You don't hit girls."

"Yuk it up, Tracy."

"Tracy? Who the hell is Tracy? What Tracy Turnblad? Oh, I get it because you stick thin you think curves equal obesity. Go have your date with a toilet before I fling this slush at you Willow Smith style."

She and her back walked around me with Meri giving me a tonne of stink eye. "See you at the audition for Glee."

I sighed. "Shit. Of course, Meri's going for Glee club. Fame whore."

Matt put his arm around me not caring if he got covered in slushie and lead me to the unisex bathroom. Staring down anyone who gawked at me. I loved him for that. I was lucky to have him as a friend.

He had turned on the tap in the sink before he started to take off his shirt.

"Whoa hold up! What are you doing?"

He finished pulling off his plain white shirt. "I'm giving you the literal shirt off my back. Unless you want to rock up at the audition with stains all over your shirt?"

"What are you going to do, go shirtless under your jacket?"

"I've got a spare in my locker." He answered holding up the shirt with a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Turn around."

He spun on his heel away from me. I unbuttoned my plaid shirt and dried some of my hair with it before I put it on the counter. I looked over at Matt, his back was still turned, but the shirt was between his crossed arms.

"Shirt please."

"Oh yeah sorry." He held it out behind, and I grabbed it and rolled it on.

"You can turn around now."

He turned toward the sink and turned on the tap and grabbed some paper towels soaking them in the water. He grabbed some of my hair and wrapped it in the towel.

"You should have let me at least slap that cow."

"You can fool the world that you are a no holds bars man, but I know you, and you're better than that. You're not a woman beater."

He sighed, before getting a new paper towel. "Meri is not a woman. She's a small-minded person who won't leave you alone."

"Yeah, she's had a bug up her butt about me for a while. I don't know where it came from."

Matt went quiet for a moment. "I'll audition with you. Someone's got to keep the cow off of you."

"I wanted you to join because you wanted to, not as a form of protection. I don't need you to defend me, Matt."

"How about as backup?"

* * *

 **A/N: For those who have submitted accepted characters let me know what role in Rocky Horror you think your character would want to play. Also don't forget to review.**


	5. Auditions (And Good News For The Story)

**A/N: Good news, I now have a new laptop so that is no longer an issue and I have used to this time to plan the story in finer detail, particularly the character dynamics and drama. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jacen POV  
Sitting in the Finn Hudson Auditorium auditioning for a glee club run by Hollywood bad boy Cable Cross was not what I was planning to do today, but the list of pros outweigh the cons. Knowing Cable may open a lot of doors I don't even know I want to open, but honestly, that's only a third of the reasons why I'm here in this packed auditorium. The two other thirds consist of my love for singing and Aurora.

I was lucky enough to get a seat close enough to her. She is literally right in front of me, and I'm getting sweaty palms just looking at her strawberry blonde hair. Now she isn't the unattainable individuals girl. Not to say she isn't well like it's just that's she's ... normal. In the best way, not the Stepford way. I haven't really been in this town long - or known her that long, but I do I love her. And no I am not the pathetic guy who pines from afar. I talk to her every day. I'm not a cupid struck me, kinda guy. I'll prove it.

I wipe my hands on my jeans and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around with a look of confusion before a cotton white smile hits me like a train.  
"Oh hey, Jacen! I had no idea you be here."  
I motioned to the packed auditorium. "Who isn't."  
Her sculpted eyebrows and lush lips scrunched for a moment in thought. They always did when she was thinking. "Do you want to sit with us?"  
I had to stop myself from exclaiming a heck yeah! "Sure."  
"Great." She turned toward this guy sitting on her right. "Hey Scott, do you mind swapping seats Jacen."  
"Ahh ..." Scott didn't look like he was going to say yes, but I knew Aurora. She isn't the girl to take no for an answer.  
She put her hand on her arm. Not in a seductive way, but in a direct manner. "You'll probably have a better view. "She leant in and lowered her voice. "And its right next to Jessica from Chem class."  
I looked next to myself to where Jessica sat. I hadn't noticed she was there, but it seemed like Scott did. He immediately got up and climbed over the seat into my row. I decided to just walk. Aurora greeted me with a bright smile. Her hazel eyes seemed to spark for a moment, and I was winded by the sight.  
"I had no idea you could sing."  
"I might not be able to. I've never actually sung in front of other people."  
"Then why show up and in sing in front of a crowd of people."  
"Because I love to sing and ..." I trailed off not willing to say the rest of the truth. Her eyes lit up, and she smacked my arm.  
"You're here for a girl. Who is it?"  
Luckily Cable Cross walked onto the stage causing an eruption loud enough to end our conversation. Cable waved at the audience before motioning for them to quiet down.  
It was kind of surreal seeing him in front of me. I was so used to seeing him on a screen. Gunslinger was my favourite movie, he played a retired outlaw that is forced to become the protector of a small town after his old gang comes to wreak havoc. He rightfully won a Golden Globe for it. I'm definitely going to quote my favourite line from it to him.  
"Hey, guys." He clapped his hands together. "Wow, what a turnout."  
"I love you Cable!" A random girl from the audience called out.  
He gave a megawatt smile."Thank you! Now, guys, I'm sure you all know Miss Andrews."  
I frowned unsure why he brought her up, and then I noticed she was standing next to him. Whoops!  
"She is going to be helping me run the glee club, because I'm new to the teaching thing, and in exchange, I'm going to be helping her run the school musical.  
I was completely amazed and so was the rest of the audience as a collective murmur broke out. I looked at Aurora who shared my enthusiasm.  
"Whatever it is I'm totally auditioning for it." She said.  
"Same."  
Cable quieted us down again. "There will be a separate audition, but if you are interested and you are good enough then this audition will definitely give you an advantage. Now the musical that you'll be doing is the Rocky Horror Picture Show."  
I fist pumped the air. "Yes!"  
"What's the Rocky Horror Picture Show."  
My jaw literally dropped at this shocking information. "Seriously?"  
She crossed her arms defensively. "Yeah."  
"No, I'm just surprised. I've got a copy of the movie at home. I can lend it to you if you want."  
I wanted to suggest we could watch it together, but I decided it left to much room to be rejected.  
She hit me again with another smile. "Thanks."  
Suddenly Cable walked off stage. Miss Andrews stood there awkwardly for a moment."Now you are all aware of that let's get to why you're all here, which is to sing."  
Cable POV  
I dropped down into a seat offstage and rubbed the bridge of my nose. This was bringing back to many memories. My audition was a sweat-inducing nightmare as I sang Sugarpie Honey. I was incredibly lucky that Miss Fletcher saw something in me and let me in the club. It didn't help my cred, but it gave me somewhere to belong.  
"Are you alright?"  
I came back to the present to see Miss Andrews sitting beside me, looking concerned.  
"I'm fine. Do the kids know what order they'll be going in?"  
She nodded and then the auditions began. The first five were flat. Lucky number six was a screecher. I motioned to the techies to cut the music. The poor girl looked around confused, as to why her performance was cut short.  
"Thank you for your time," I said, as I crossed her name off the list. The next name was Ajax DiLorenzo Sterling III. With a name like that, the guy had to be a little pretentious. I was betting he was either a preppy or a jock.  
"Number 29 your up!" I called out.  
He was of average height, lean brunette stalked onto the stage, looking reluctant to be there. From the mustard yellow and crimson letterman jacket, it was probably his other teammates that lead him here. Typical jock.  
"Hey everyone, I'm Jax obviously, and I'm going to be singing Stop and Stare by the One Republic."

This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us

"Hmm, the kids not bad," I commented.

It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years

Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me

He was performing as well as singing. He was getting his whole body into the song. He's definitely got potential for acting.

Time to make one last appeal  
For the life I lead

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see?

I motioned for the music to be stopped, and the crowd gave him an applause. I saw his surprise and the enjoyment of success. He's got the bug now. Good, I'll need as many good singers as I can get or I've got to go to the big house all though I'm still debating which is worse.

"Great work Jax." Miss Andrews called out.

The next girl Aurora was alright, but she was sort of eclipsed by the next act. A male cheerleader with a golden bowl cut got on stage as soon as she stopped singing with two female cheerleaders flanking him.

They didn't say a word instead, the three of them their backs to the audience before the music started.

The guy spun around. "It's Bradley bitch." and the music started.

( **Bradley,** Meri, _Lennox,_ Haley. Combined when there are harmonies)

 **You wanna**  
 **You wanna**

 **You wanna hot body**  
 **You wanna Bugatti**  
 **You wanna Maserati**  
You better work bitch  
 _You wanna Lamborghini_  
 _Sip Martinis_  
 _Look hot in a bikini_  
You better work bitch  
You wanna live fancy  
Live in a big mansion  
Party in France

 _ **You better work bitch [4x]**_

Now get to work bitch  
(ahhhh)  
Now get to work bitch  
(ahh)

Bring it on  
Ring the alarm  
Don't stop now  
Just be the champion  
 _Work it hard like it's your profession_  
 _Watch out now_  
 _'Cause here it comes_

 **Here comes the smasher**  
 **Here comes the master**  
 **Here comes the big beat**  
Big beat to blast ya  
No time to quit now  
Just time to get it now  
Pick up what I'm putting down  
Pick up what I'm putting down

 _ **You better work bitch** _ [4x]

 _Now get to work bitch_  
 _(ahh)_  
 _Now get to work bitch_  
 _(ahh)_

 **Break it up**  
 **Break it down**  
 **See me coming**  
 **You can hear my sound**  
Tell somebody in your town  
Spread the word  
Spread the word

Go call the police  
Go call the governor  
I bring the trouble  
That means the trouble y'all  
 _I make it bubble up_  
 _Call me the bubbler_  
 _I am the bad bitch_  
 _The bitch that you love enough_

Hold your head high  
Fingers to the sky  
They gon' try to try ya  
But they can't deny ya  
Keep it building higher and higher

 _So hold your head high_  
 _Fingers to the sky_  
Now they don't believe ya  
But they gonna need ya  
Keep it building higher and higher and higher

 _Work work work work work work work work (Work!)_  
 _Work work **(**_ **Work!)**  
 _Work work_ **(Work!)**  
 _Work work_ **(Work!)**  
 _Work_

 ** _Work it out [14x]_**

 **You better work bitch**  
 **You better work bitch**

The song finished, and a long silence filled the auditorium. They were terrible, in fact, they were pretty good, it's just they were a bit too ... much. Bradley glared at the crowd, and a majority of it broke into an applause. They didn't wait for me to tell them to get off the stage, which is lucky because I wouldn't have said anything nice. I knew exactly what type of kids they were, him especially. My version of him was Toby Elias, an in the closet jock who was a serious dirtbag to everyone, the cheerleader part was new, though. I, however, needed his and their talent.  
In the next few performances we found some talent, Derek showed up as well, but mainly I was getting bored, and my ass was getting numb. I just wanted to pull out my phone, but I felt that wouldn't be a good idea with Miss Andrews next to me. She was basically my babysitter, which isn't too bad because at least she is hot. There were only like two left on the list and to my relief they came up together.

Miss Andrews got up to stop them, but I grabbed her arm. "We let Bradley and his squad up together," I argued, desperately wanting this to be over. I quietly gave a sigh of relief, when she sat down.  
The final two were an interesting pair. He was tall and lean, blonde haired and she was short compared to him, curvy and a brunette. He had a guitar slung over his shoulder.

"We are May and Matt and we'll being singing Creep by Radiohead."

( **May,** Matt)

When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye,  
You're just like an angel,  
Your skin makes me cry,  
You float like a feather,  
In a beautiful world,  
 **I wish I was special,**  
You're so very special

But I'm a creep, **I'm a weirdo** ,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
 **I don't belong here.**

 **I don't care if it hurts,**  
 **I want to have control,**  
 **I want a perfect body** ,

I want a perfect soul,  
I want you to notice,  
When I'm not around,  
 **You're so very special,**  
I wish I was special.

 **But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,**  
 **What the hell am I doing here?**  
 **I don't belong here.**

 **Oh, oh**

 **She's running out again,**  
 **She's running out...**  
 **She run run run run...**  
 **Run...**

Whatever makes you happy,  
Whatever you want,  
 **You're so very special,**  
I wish I was special...  
 **But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,**  
 **What the hell am I doing here?**  
 **I don't belong here,**  
 **I don't belong here.**

They immediately got a massive applause including from the audience including Andrews and me. They were magic. I felt the pain, the isolation and the joy they were singing with. They had a solid chemistry. They were exactly what I needed.

* * *

 **A/N: Now I'm sorry I didn't have everyone one's auditions, but it would have dragged on the chapter. The play will be spread out through out the entire story, because right now Cable is coming into the glee club thing late and they have sectionals really soon.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review so I know how you felt about the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Miss Andrews POV

The bell rang, and I nervously waited for the kids to enter. Cable hadn't shown up yet, but I had only a little doubt he wouldn't come. It's fine though I can get the kids ready for what I and Cable planned. Slowly the children entered the room. I was a little hesitant about some of the people we picked, because of their reputations, but Cable was adamant about who he wanted on the team. The three rows of chairs were quickly filled, and it was interesting it did seem to hold their ranking in the school social structure. I could embarrassingly and happily admit I was on the bottom row in high school. I suppose that's why I related to them more and despise those on top.

In the top, four seats were Jax, Derek, Bradley and Meri, then in the next row. Caleb, Lennox, Jacen and Aurora. Then at the bottom was Candance, Haley, Matt and May.

May is the person I wanted to be in high school. Unapologetically herself and didn't let anybody treat her as anything less, except when it comes to Matt. I seriously have shipped them together despite them repeatedly stating they aren't together or want to be together. It's just I wish a guy would stand by me like Matt does for her. They're like a brain. She's the right side, creative, funny and intuitive. Matt is analytical, objective and in my opinion a bit goth. They bring each other up and down when necessary.

"Where's Mr Cross?" Jax asked

"He's gonna be a little late, but in the meantime we can discuss what we are going to do for this week." I tapped the whiteboard behind me.

DEBUT

"De-but? Are we starting off with a booty song?" Lennox asked.

"It's pronounced day-bue jack off. It means to perform or appear for the first time." Meri corrected, aggresively.

May turned around in her seat. "Oh like you with boys behind the bleachers."

Meri bolted to her feet, but Bradley grabbed her by the shoulder and gave her an expression filled with a warning. I thought this was the best time to step in. "Not a great start for the New Directions, but I'm sure it can be approved."

"What are the New Directions?"

"That's who we are, Caleb. It's the name we'll be competing under."

"No offence that name kind of sucks," Derek said.

"It's been the name of the glee club for over – "

"It sounds like nude erections." Meri interrupted.

"I don't want to be in a club that is that phallic," Aurora said.

"What's phallic?" Meri asked.

"Seriously?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah I thought you knew everything about penises. You've spent enough time with them." Matt said.

Meri leant forward. "You'd know plenty about the male anatomy wouldn't you Bi-Boy."

Before anything more could occur, Cable quickly strolled into the room. His hair was a golden tangle, as he straightened his onyx tie, that matched his slacks and complemented the sky-blue business shirt that clung to his athlete body. He looked at me with an apologetic smile that winded me. It wasn't as bad as the first time I met him. It seemed like everything was in slow motion.

"Hi sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible."

"Traffic? There was traffic?"

He paused for a beat, then reached out and touched the side of my arm running his thumb against the fabric of my shirt. "I love your blouse. It really flatters your complexion."

I turned away trying not to blush. "Oh, thank you." I suddenly looked over at the kids who were looking at us with a varied response which ranged from jealousy to amusement. I stepped away from Cable and dropped my hand that I realise was playing with my hair. I was acting like a teenager in front of teenagers.

"I was just talking to the kids about our theme of the week."

"Theme of the week?"

I frowned at him and lowered my voice. "Yeah remember we had this talk with Principle Schuester and he suggested we have themes of the week like he did with his previous glee club."

"Ah, shouldn't we get ready for Sectionals. They're kind of soon and if we want any hope of making it past there to Regionals we should start now."

"These kids shouldn't just jump into something like that so soon. This will be a great way to get them warmed up –"

"Does Mr Cross know about the name of our group?" Meri interrupted, again.

I sighed, now wasn't the time to have a discussion about our group name when we haven't even started yet. "No –"

Cable walked away from me toward the kids. "No, what's up with it."

"We're apparently called New Directions," Derek said.

"Nude Erections?!"

"See Miss Andrews!"

I stepped beside Cable trying to contain my frustration. "It's New Directions. It's been the name of this glee club for over – "

"I think we should change it," Cable interjected.

The kids cheered, and started to talk amongst themselves about possible replacements. This was not happening. 'This can be up for discussion at another date. For now, we should get back to the theme."

Cable gently steered me away from the kids, so our backs were toward them. "About that. Debuts? Weren't the auditions kind of there debut. I think we should just get started with Sectionals."

"You can't get by on raw talent Cable. This group isn't a team yet. There have already been arguments and –"

"So? This isn't the Weimar Republic. A regime of people can have conflicting opinions. Speaking of which, we should put it to a vote." To my frustration, he turned toward the students. "Hey, kids – I'm mean people. How about we skip the theme and start working on Sectionals."

A collective nodded, and words of agreement put me firmly into being the buzzkill of the group. "Guys we should do that. We aren't a team – "

"Hold on I thought Mr Cross oversaw the team." Bradley interrupted.

"Ah he does, but I – "

"Well, I think we should follow his lead," Bradley said, again cutting me off. I know as a teacher we shouldn't have favourites or dislike, but I absolutely hate Bradley and his harem. He treated girls like blow up dolls and everyone else like he was their supervisor. I say supervisor and not the boss because Coach Messer is his boss, the only person he listens to or respects. She probably sent him here. I had to get them to come together if only a little bit. And I had an idea that could probably blow up in my face.

"Well speaking of leaders, Bradley. We also have to discuss who will be the captain."

Bradley opened his mouth, but him off with my hand and if felt empowering. "You're already the captain of the cheerios. You can't be a captain of two things."

Meri to my horror stood up. "I'll do it."

"Over my dead body!" May crowed, and I sighed in relief. "Having you leading us will be the equivalent of being led by Richard Cromwell."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, and by the expressions of the group, out loud. "For remembering what you learnt in class."

Some of the group tried to hide their amusement, but May didn't try to bother. Meri sat down, throwing me a death glare.

Cable learnt next to my ear. "Nice."

I rolled my eyes and again lead him away from the group, our backs to them. "I'll compromise about the sectionals if, for this week, we do something that will bring them together, like picking a captain."

He frowned for a moment in contemplation. He still looked annoyingly attractive while he did it of course. "Alright." He turned to face them. "Okay, guys and girls. We have got to get our house in order before we move forward. We need a captain. Any nominations besides Meri?"

A few moments passed, and nobody raised their hands. I hoped Jax or Caleb would be interested, but they were suddenly interested with the floor and the walls. Matt slowly raised his hand to everyone's surprise.

"I'm voting for May."

May rolled her head back. "Please don't. We don't have the numbers."

Candance slowly raised her hand. She is new to the school, but I remember because she stands out with her fashion sense and short orange hair. Actually, now that I think about it, she dresses like Principle Schuester with her vests and shirts.

Meri rolled her eyes as she picks at her nails. "Makes sense freaks for freaks, right?"

I was about to step in, but Candance cut in. "Well if you're what's normal then I'm glad to be a freak."

Meri looked down at her shocked for a moment that she talked back to her. May was the only exception to that, and who herself looked impressed by Candance.

Cable cut in. "Okay, that's three for May. How many for Meri?"

Unsurprisingly the jocks and the cheerleaders voted for Meri, which ended up with a total of six. Jacen and Aurora didn't vote and even if they did it wouldn't have mattered.

"Alright, Meri is captain. She and I will discuss the set list."

Bradley leant into whisper in her ear, and a wicked grin grew on her face. I got the feeling that she really was going to be like Richard Cromwell.

* * *

 **A/N: Is the new captain good news or bad news for the glee club? Let me know in a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Merry Christmas! And quick shout out to Sense8 on Netflix. I just watched the Christmas special, it was the best thing on television this year. If you don't watch the show, you need to get into it. It's a life changer. Plug over, enjoy the chapter.**

Derek POV

After the slightly hectic first meeting of the glee club, the day breezed by quickly. Tonight was Bradley and I's date. Granted there were going to be other people there, but it was a total subtext date. This is a chance for me to prove to Brad that what we have is special. He told me I was the first guy he's been with, which is great because he's the first guy for me.

Before us being together, I would always find myself blushing when he's looked at me with a lingering glance in class or during a football game. I didn't understand why until I gave him a lift home after his car broke down. He later told me as we were parked outside his house that he made that up. I asked him why and he said I knew why then he slowly leant forward and kissed me. I knew at that moment that I was gay, because no other kiss I ever had, had made me feel like I was on fire like that one did.

I asked Caleb to go with me tonight because he wasn't too bright and unlike Jax, he wouldn't know what was going on. I also picked him, because he was a walking Viking, with his golden hair and tall stature. I hoped he was enough to distract Meri long enough. She was a man-eater.

I decided to wear my letterman jacket, because I didn't want to look too formal and because Brad told me I looked so sexy in it. I spent a full hour getting the rest of me ready. I had a shower, used shower gel everywhere, then got out and put gel in my hair and combed it fifty times trying to get the part right and to get my hair curved like a wave. I put on my new lime deodorant, which I really liked the smell of, it made me feel good and confident. I decided that I could go a little formal with my brown leather oxford shoes and jumped in the car when Bradley and the others pulled up.

Brad sniffed the air around me, looking slightly disgusted. "What's that smell?"

"Lime deodorant."

"That explains it. I hate lime. Can you roll down the window guys?"

I tried my best to not look embarrassed as we all rolled down the windows. Not the best start, but something that can be easily fixed. I'd miss the lime deodorant, though.

I managed to get a reservation at Breadstix this quickly because the manager was a big fan of my football games and assumed I was going to make it pro. Who knows he's probably right. Hopefully, by the time I get there, gay athletes are going to be an everyday thing. I don't plan to be in the closet for the rest of my life, just for the rest of high school, but I'll be there as long as Brad is because I don't want to push him. I know he says this is just an experiment, but I know deep down he isn't experimenting.

When we arrive, the manager quickly spots us and leads us to a booth in the back. I get Caleb to sit in inside of the both so that Brad and I were sitting across from each other and Meri sits next to him. I quickly started to rip at our free bread feeling butterflies. It starts to get a little awkward us sitting in silence, but luckily Caleb kicks off the conversation.

"So, ah Meri congrats on getting captain today."

The compliment caused her to perk up and stop picking at her nails. Smart move from Caleb, she's someone who loves talking about herself. "It was a no-brainer despite what that troll tried to do. Can you believe the mouth on her?"

"No, I don't," Caleb said. I could tell he was just telling her what he wanted to hear, which was the right way to get into her pants. Luckily I never let into her vagina trap. She had a reputation for being like a venus fly trap. Once you go in you, don't come out unscathed. I felt a little bit bad that I was basically throwing Caleb to the wolves, but a guy's got to do what he's got to do.

I dropped my bread on the table suddenly feeling confident. "So how was cheerleading today?" I asked, looked at Brad directly.

"It was good for once. The coach wasn't a complete bitch today after we told her the good news."

"Good news?" Caleb asked.

Meri looked at him like it was evident. "That I got captain and that I get to help Mr Cross pick the set list."

Oh yeah, I forgot their plan to take down the glee club because Coach Messer has a problem with Cable Cross. I've just been super occupied about our date.

"You're still talking about that, seriously." We all turned toward the familiar voice. In a waiter's uniform was May Murdoch.

"You work here?" I asked.

"Yes, I do because most people need a job to make money. Now. What will you be having this evening?"

I blinked rapidly trying to remove the surprise. "Ah, I'll have a medium rare steak with chips and salad."

"Same," Caleb added.

"Chicken salad," Brad said.

Meri gave her signature smile sneer. "What do you recommend? You look like you've had plenty of experience with food."

May looked at her amused. "Well since what you eat doesn't stay in your stomach long. I'm thinking a plate full of hot air, with some souls of the innocent on the side. Oh and the blood of a virgin to quench your succubus thirst."

A chuckle left my mouth before I could stop it and Meri threw a glare at me before directing her attention back to May.

"I could have your job for speaking like that to me."

"No, you couldn't. I'm the best, besides I believe I'm entitled to a pass after you slushied me in the hallway the other day."

Brad snapped his head toward Meri in anger. I frowned unsure why he'd care if Meri threw a slushie at May. Brad looked back at May with a soft smile. "Can you just get her the same as me, but with lots of pepper on it, please?"

After looking conflicted for a moment, May sighed and finished writing our orders. "I'll be back with your meals soon." She said before walking off.

Brad turned toward Meri sharply. "I told you to leave her alone!"

Meri narrowed her eyes and crosses her arms.

Caleb coughed to cut to the tension. "So … Cable Cross is our teacher. Kind of trippy right?"

He got a mild response back. The three of us were a little distracted. I didn't understand Brad's behaviour with Meri and May. He was actually polite to May, and he isn't respectful to most people. Meri was a bigger bitch than usual. Why? I shook my head, this was my first date with Brad, and I wasn't going to let anybody ruin it. I had to get Brad's attention and get him in the right mood.

I silently kicked off my school, before I reached out with my leg and rubbed it against Brad's. He perked up quickly and gave me a wry smile. "So are you two nervous about your next game?" Brad asked.

I was about to answer him, but Caleb slapped me on the back. "Heck no! Not with this guy at the helm."

"It's really a team effort. If none of the guys could catch what, I'm throwing." My foot followed a trailed up his leg, before reaching what I wanted. Brad froze to stop himself from jolting. "Then what I throw wouldn't matter."

Brad smiled, and I felt braver and bolder and continued doing what I was doing. I nearly jumped when I felt his foot on me. "I know exactly what you mean. When we do lifts, we throw people, so you've got to be vigorous and firm." Bradley said as he placed the perfect amount of pressure where it was needed, but then dropped his foot and pushed mine off, just as someone else grazed my foot.

Meri looked from me to Caleb, and I tried my best to not look suspicious. To my luck, May showed up. She'd distract Meri. May skilfully carried all four plates, but she did need help to get them off her arms. Brad was the first to help her, which I couldn't help but note.

"Alright. Now drinks. What would you all like? Meri, have you changed your mind about the blood of a virgin?" May asked.

Meri rolled her eyes. "Get me water with ice." Bradley bumped her with his elbow. I saw her jaw muscles clench. "Please."

May seemed indifferent to Meri's break in character. Instead, she just wrote down the order. "One water, one chocolate milkshake." She looked at Caleb and I. "What would you both like?"

" Coke, ple –" Caleb began.

Meri silenced him with her hand. "Why did you automatically order him a chocolate milkshake?"

"It's what he usually orders."

"Usually?" Meri looked at Bradley accusingly. As was I. "How often do you come here?" she asked.

Bradley didn't answer her, so she directed her attention to May. "How often does he come here? Is he here alone?"

May stood there like a statue, looking at Brad with pity. Meri huffed in frustration before directing her fury toward Caleb and me. "Which of you hand his foot on his crotch?"

"What?" Caleb asked, looking down at me. I began to have a mini-heart attack. This was not how tonight was supposed to go.

Meri looked at me and gave a humourless laugh, before looking at Brad who had gone quite as he looked down in embarrassment at his plate. "You promised you'd stop."

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Cheating." She answered dismissingly, as her attention was entirely on Brad. "First I find out you've slept with most of the cheerios and some of the boys from Dalton, now it's the quarterback. And you bring me on a date with him!" Meri stood up and climbed over Bradley before stomping out of view.

I just sat there shocked, mortified and outed. "There were other boys," I whispered, not out of fear of being heard, but because of the pain, I was feeling.

"I told you I was experimenting, and what just happened proves its been nothing more. We can't even get through a meal. I'm sorry Derek, but were done." He got up and left money on the table before he went after Meri.

I just sat there paralysed by the pain. Caleb dropped some money on the table before following after them, not looking at me. I sat there for what felt like forever before May pulled me up and out of the booth. I didn't struggle, it made sense that she was throwing me out. When the cold night air hit me, it woke me up a little to realise we hadn't gone through the front entrance. We were in the back the area, which was guarded by a gate and I saw a sign that said reserved for staff. She sat be down on a bench.

"Do you want your food?" She asked.

I just burst into tears, almost hyperventilating as I gasped for breath. May must have sat beside me as she wrapped me in a hug. I clung to her, like a life vest. She didn't say anything, she just held me, gently rubbed my back and started to sing.

 _When routine bites hard,_

 _And ambitions are low,_

 _And resentment rides high,_

 _But emotions won't grow,_

 _And we're changing our ways, taking different roads._

 _Then love, love will tear us apart again._

 _Love, love will tear us apart again._

 _Why is the bedroom so cold?_

 _You've turned away on your side._

 _Is my timing that flawed?_

 _Our respect runs so dry._

 _Yet there's still this appeal_

 _That we've kept through our lives._

 _But love, love will tear us apart again._

 _Love, love will tear us apart again._

 _You cry out in your sleep,_

 _All my failings exposed._

 _And there's a taste in my mouth,_

 _As desperation takes hold._

 _Just that something so good just can't function no more._

 _But love, love will tear us apart again._

 _Love, love will tear us apart again._

 _Love, love will tear us apart again._

 _Love, love will tear us apart again._

I understood what she was trying to convey to me and it only made me cry more. Here she was practically a stranger, and she was holding me, singing to me, to make me feel better.

"I-I thought I was the only guy. I knew he'd been with girls, and – and that didn't matter because he was with me now." I grabbed on to her tighter, as the reality of Brad and me being in the past hit me. We were no longer present tense, we were past tense. "I thought I was the only one."

* * *

 **A/N: Again Merry Christmas and let me know how you feel about what just happened in a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy New Year! Man the fire works in my neighbourhood were going off everywhere. I felt like I was in the war with all the smoke and kabooms. I hope you guys had a great New Year.**

May POV

Last night was very … warped.

I had a front row seat to some serious heartbreak. I don't know why I helped Derek, it wasn't from empathy because I've never been with anyone. I suppose it was sympathy. I mean if I were simultaneously outed and dumped in less than a minute I'd want someone to help me.

I wish we could have kept it between the two of us, but he didn't have a ride home, and I don't have a licence and Matt does, and he often picks me up when neither of my moms can. Oh, yeah I have two mom's, but my bio mom had me before she got with my other mom. Now back to the crying guy. Matt sat there seriously debating to give him a ride, because, well, Matt doesn't have a car, he has a motorbike. He didn't care about the legal factor of three people riding one bike, he cared about the proximity we'd have to be in. Luckily that hidden heart of his was reactive to the horrible drama that I told him went down.

"So, I ended the night sandwich between two guys."

"Can you seriously stop wording it like that, especially in public," Matt asked as we lined up at the cafeteria with Candence. Matt and I both decided to she was definitely our type of person to hang with.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I can Matt, but I won't. Your reactions are just too priceless. I mean I'm a prude, but you make me look like … well I'd say it out loud, but I'm afraid you'd blush yourself to death." I grabbed a bottle of apple juice.

"I don't blush. Now stop trying to impress Candence by showing her how cool you are."

"First of all thank you for admitting the truth."

He rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile as he grabbed the largest cookie on the pile. "So Candence tell us about yourself. May is super verbal, but makes up for it by being a fantastic listener and zipping her big mouth."

I just stuck my tongue out at him, as we left to go to our table.

"I went to Walt Fitzman High. It's was nice."

"Then why leave?"

"It was a classic Ronald Weasley situation. I have older siblings who made their own mark on everything, except for music. My old school don't have a music program or a glee club."

"You came here for a glee club?"

"I came here to be unbiddenly myself."

"Well, you came to the right place. Matt and I live by our own standards in this socio-cesspool.

"Think Freaks and Geeks."

"I'm the geek."

"She loves all that nerdy crap. Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Doctor Who, Sense8."

"And he's obviously a freak." I joked. "What with the MMA, metal, other words starting with m."

"You guys are cute together," Candence noted.

I just looked at Matt, and he had the same look of annoyed amusement. "We aren't together. We get it all the time, but we aren't in a romantic relationship."

Candence looked shocked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Matt answered.

"So it's a brother-sister thing?" She asked.

He reached out and grabbed my hand. "No. It's a soulmate thing."

I smiled and kissed his hand briefly before getting back to our food. Candence looked intrigued and confused. I didn't really blame her much. There are tonnes of people who would love to see us together, one of my mothers included.

"May?" I looked up to see Brad beside our table. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Staying where I was seated.

"In private?"

I rolled my eyes, before looking at Matt, who was not pleased to be seeing Brad at all. I stood up and followed him out of the cafeteria, then into an empty classroom.

"Yes, Brad?"

"I wanted to say sorry for putting you in that position last night."

"You're apologising to me?"

"Yeah. Because well from all the talks we've had at Breadstix, I've just really appreciated your friendship."

"Friendship?"

"Oh … are we not f-friends." He palmed his face. "I can't believe I stuttered. I don't do that."

"Well you just did, and that's completely normal. But I'm not really sure I want to be friends with someone who treats people like the way you treated Derek."

He sighed, before rubbing the back of his head in shame. "And Meri, you're right."

"Yeah I guess her too."

He grabbed my shoulders gently. I looked down at them, then up at him and I don't know what I looked like, but he got the hint and dropped his hands. "I would have just made it a secret, me and Derek date, but Meri is Meri, and she would have joined us either way."

"That doesn't really excuse how you treated him. He was outed and dumped in a quick swoop. He was in shock when you left. I took him out the back so he could feel safe enough to cry, which he did by the way. A lot."

Derek looked a little guilty, which was probably a lot for his barren heart. "I warned him. I was experimenting."

"Well, you've been experimenting with a lot of people Brad. You've come to Breadstix enough times with enough people that we have developed a friendship."

"So we are friends."

"Oh my god!" I groaned, before moving to walk out of the classroom.

Brad jumped in front of my way. "Hold up I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry." He apologised. "You're the only person besides Meri who knows about … my problems with my sexuality. And the only reason she knows is because she watched me like a hawk and figured it out. She judged me and made me promise to stop, or she'd out me. While you saw me on dates with guys and girls and didn't ask or judge or out me. In fact, you acted like it was normal."

"It is normal, Brad."

"No. Not to me. Not to my family. Not to my friends. I know this school is LBGTI friendly, but beneath it all, there is still a judgement, a distrust and distaste. I'm more than who I sleep or want to sleep with. I don't want to be defined by it. If I had stayed with Derek, then that is what would have happened. I was lucky that I calmed Meri down enough to spare me."

"Spare you? Spare you from what?"

Derek POV

I knew today was going to be difficult. I knew it was going to be one of the hardest in my life, but I had to keep my chin up. I had to stand tall and be the man I was raised to be. Despite the whispers and the side glances, I got as I walked down the hall. So, offered me supportive smiles, but they were laced with pity. I think I hated that more than the real hate and apathy I was getting. I'm not someone to pity. I'm just gay. May really hammered that home for me.

 _"You're not less than who you are, because of this. In fact, it will probably make you more of who you were meant to be. I'll throw you a quote to use when it gets hard and trusts me it will." She slipped on her helmet. "You can love me or hate me I swear it won't break me."_

 _"Who said that?"_

 _She gave me a mischievous smile. "Lil' Wayne."_

Then they drove off, and I didn't feel better. It had been a whole pity thing, helping me. May helped me because she's just a nice person and I looked pathetic. And Matt seemed reluctant to help until he knew I was gay. Matt's like the only out person I know and I kind of admire him for that, for being out and proud. Then again he'd beaten up anyone who tried to shame him, so it was pretty easy for him to deal with the in-your-face homophobes. I hoped I didn't have to deal with that.

I opened my locker and flood of pink poured onto the floor. I thought it was water, but I quickly realised they were pink used condoms. Suddenly loud moans and groans erupted from my locker. I looked around as the entire hall gawked at me, but I heard laughter, and I saw it was Meri and her other pack of bitches. I felt the veins popping from my neck, as I clench my fists. I tossed the remaining condoms out of my locker not caring it they hit anybody. I searched for the speaker, and when I found it, I ripped it out. The speaker was a solid weight in my hand, and I looked back at Meri and her smile dropped, as I pulled my arm back to throw it at her. But then someone; a guy grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back.

"Derek let it go, man!" Ajax warned.

"Get off me!" I yelled. She had to pay, it's her fault I'm out. It's her fault Brad dumped me. It's her fault I'm a joke. I felt another pair of hands on me. They were stronger, and I couldn't fight anymore, and I was pressed against the locker. I saw it was Matt who was also holding me back.

May came into view, as she grabbed the speaker from my hand and turned it off. She looked down at it, and the pile of condoms and she suddenly looked as mad as me.

"May!" Matt warned, but it was too late she had already bolted toward Meri.

"You conniving –" She stopped mid-sentence as Brad came out of nowhere and caught her just before she was going to tackle Meri.

May fought wildly against him as she reached out at Meri. Matt ran over to help, and then I realised I'd stopped struggling. I was still angry, but I wasn't enraged anymore. I was kind of shocked and touched, that May was responding like this. She didn't even know me.

Matt pushed Brad off May. "Get your hands off her!"

Brad looked at him madly and pushed him back quickly they both were slamming each other against the lockers. May meanwhile had continued in her pursuit of Meri and crash tackled her onto the ground. Haley and Lennox just stood there in shock as May ground and pounded Meri. Matt suddenly did this ninja turtle move by Flip rolling Brad onto the ground. He was about to hit Brad, and all I could think was no, and a ran forward and grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away. Jax came to help me get him off, and that is when the staff came rushing in.

Cable POV

This is most certainly the worst thing that could have happened. I was sitting in Principle Schuester's office with a third of the glee club and Coach Messer. God this is complete ammunition for her. Brad and Meri sat beside her, while May and Matt were beside me. I had to spin this the right way because Will looked so pissed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't suspend any of you."

Meri cried in surprise. She motioned to her face, which consisted of a split lip and two black eyes. "I'm the victim here or are you blind?"

"Well seeing as we have a no bullying policy here at McKinley I don't think you are. Though assault is a serious matter."

"Bullying?" Meri asked.

"Derek McMurphy was actually outed today, Meri and you're the lead suspect."

"Where's the proof? Anybody could have gotten into his locker. Maybe it was an ex of his I'd don't know. But what I do know is she doesn't have a scratch on her. I couldn't even defend myself and Brad were trying to. Matt has MMA training for Christ sake. They attacked us. In fact, I'm going to sue!"

Matt leant over me at her. "Try it cupcake! You're not the only one whose parents have money."

Will stood up. "No one is suing anybody!" He exclaimed. "As much as I would like to disagree with Meri. May and Matt you did initiate the fights. I'm going to have to suspend you both for a month."

"A month! Sectionals are in two weeks." I exclaimed. This couldn't be happening. We barely had twelve members, and that's the minimum amount required to compete. "Principle –"

"Can't they be given an alternative form of punishment, sir." Coach Messer asked.

I think – I know my jaw dropped. Was she helping me?

"What do you suggest?" Will asked.

"Since they attacked Cheerios then they should join the Cheerios."

May looked at Messer with surprise and anger. I was expecting her to say something witty, but she just stared at her and shook her head at her. Messer didn't return her gaze, something about this exchange left me with a feeling a couldn't name.

Matt stood up. "I'd rather gargle boiling water." He moved to turn away, but May grabbed his wrist and rose with him. "Fine. We'll do it."

"Then it is settled." Principle Schuester said.

I had sighed in relief before I stood up. "Thanks, kids."

May looked at me with disgust, and I had a heart hitting case of Deja vu. "Get over yourself," May said before walking away with Matt. Messer and the others left in the same direction. I stood there frozen.

Will came into my vision looking concerned. "Are you alright Cable?"

It took me a moment to answer him, as my memories of Ronnie came flooding back to me. My heart sank at the thought of her. She said the exact same thing as May before she left me. I blinked as my eyes started to get watery. I quickly walked away. "I'll see you later Will."

* * *

 **A/N: I think we can all agree a fight was inevitable. Let me know what surprised you and left you with question in a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jacen POV

What happened yesterday between May, Matt, Meri and Bradley had spread across the school like locus. I wasn't there, but apparently, Meri outed Derek. I don't know why I didn't even know Derek was gay. I did wonder why May and Matt got involved. It didn't seem like it was any of their business. They weren't friends with Derek who I couldn't help, but note wasn't at school today. Then again it wasn't really my business. I was just worried about our rehearsals for sections. I was sent a group email about our setlist by Meri, and I had no clue how she knew my email. So that was kind of terrifying, but not as frightening as she looked in glee club.

She had tried to her best to hide all the bruises under the makeup, but even with her olive skin, I could see the discoloration around her eyes and her lips were a bit swollen still. I tried my best not to stare too long, because if she knew my email who knew what else she could find out about me or do. Brad was sitting next to her again as was Lennox. Poor Haley was on a lower seat trying her best to get involved in the conversation they were having. It was sad that she was basically the extra, the spare.

Aurora was sitting in the back row next to Caleb, so I, unfortunately, had to sit near him again. I understand that my mom deserves love and Clark is a cool guy, but I could do without Caleb as a stepbrother. Which reminded me of what my mom asked me to do.

"Hey, Caleb."

He didn't respond for a second but then turned toward me. I could instantly see the loathing in his eyes. "Yeah?"

I was already regretting asking him. "My mom told me to ask you if you needed me to give you a lift home."

"I'm fine." He said then turned back toward Jax. It was like talking to a tree. Still, it was better than the alternative, he was polite enough to not express the intense dislike he had for me. I knew it was just me because he was nice to my mom. He was distant but polite, while he just looked at me with such fire. Caleb has got nearly a whole foot on me, I mean I'm kind of short for a guy at 5'5, but next to him, I looked like a Munchkin.

"Are your mom's friends or something?" Aurora asked, apparently curious.

"No ah, we're step-brothers."

Her sculpted eyebrows rose up. "Oh … I feel kind of stupid that I never put two and two together before."

"Don't be. We are very different people. I'm still kind of shocked myself."

She laughed, then I saw a thought cross her eyes. "Hey, I just remembered about the Rocky Horror thing. Everything's been so hectic I didn't get the movie from you."

"Oh yeah sorry."

She put her hand on my arm reassuringly, and my heart did a loud thud in my chest. "It's no biggie. Hey, how about I just come over to your house and watch it?"

I paused for a second, rewinding the tape in my head to make sure what she was saying was actually what I was hearing. "My house?"

"Yeah, we can rehearse the dance steps for the songs and then watch the movie. Two birds one stone."

"I'd have to check with my mom, but I'm sure she'll be cool about it."

She smiled at the news, and I knew all I wanted to do was make her smile. Cable and Miss Andrews then drew the meeting to a start. They were about to got into the setlist when a majority of us gasped at May and Matt as they stepped into the doorway.

They were in the Cheerios uniforms, and they hadn't written graffiti on them or anything. It was simply that they had swapped the clothes between the two of them. May was wearing pants and a Cheerios shirt with sleeves and Matt was wearing the one piece with the skirt. The two of them strutted into the room like it was nothing.

Meri jumped to her feet. "What the f-"

"Meri!" Miss Andrews warned.

"Change your uniforms. You're embarrassing the cheerio name."

The two of them took their seats in the front row. "Aw don't be jealous Meri. It's not my fault I have better legs than you." Matt said, raising one of his legs over his head for emphases.

"Oh God." Miss Andrews exclaimed as she covered her eyes.

Matt immediately crossed his legs the girl way. "Sorry."

"Miss Andrews!" Meri said.

"We have an open policy dress code, Meri."

May leant back in her chair. "We're not breaking any rules or our "parole". We were told we had to wear the uniform we're wearing the uniform."

"I'm telling Coach Messer."

"Then tell on us. Give her some forewarning."

Cable raised his hands to draw back our attention. "Guys, this isn't the gym. This is the glee club. Sort it out somewhere else at a different time m'kay." He then clapped his hands. "Now I've discussed with Meri, and our setlist is Starboy by the Weekend and Love Yourself by Justin Bieber."

May rolled her head in annoyance. "Seriously Justin Bieber?"

"He's popular, and the song has strong beats patterns to dance to."

"He's also a homewrecker and cheater. I hate cheaters."

Bradley perked up. "Well, I think he's changed. Learned from his mistakes and sowed his oats."

Cable clapped his hands again, obviously frustrated. "Guys we are not going to have a debate about the character of Bieber. We are going to sing his song, and that is final. Now raise your hand if you think you knew those two songs well enough without looking at the lyrics."

Everyone, but May and I raised their hands. I didn't really like Justin either. He's just too much of a d-bag. May looked at Matt accusingly.

"It's good work out music."

"Alright, then the two of you can go off and learn the song together in here while we go off to the auditorium to choreograph the dance."

"I can stay with them to help teach it?" Matt offered.

Miss Andrews smiled. "I think that's –"

"Not gonna happen. I think a little space between the two of you would be healthy, but I agree with the idea. Any volunteers?"

I immediately hoped that Aurora would volunteer, but Jax and Bradley put up their hands. I was very surprised by them both offering. May did like beat the hell out Bradley's girlfriend, and Jax doesn't know either of us very well.

"What?" Meri hissed.

"Since I'm the best dancer I can pick up the dance quicker so I can afford to miss is and help out."

"That's a good point, Brad," Cable said. "Which is why we'll need your help for choreography. Jax, you can stay."

I could help but note Bradley's disappointment. What was up with that? I doubt it had anything to do with me – oh my god it must have to do with May! No – he can't like her – she's so not his type. She's a little overweight and – I'm not saying she's fat. She got curves, and that's cool, but she's the opposite of Meri. Maybe that's why he likes her. Wait are they secretly together? Is that why May beat Meri up so badly. I feel like I'm in an episode of Scandal or something. And yes I watch Scandal, I got hooked on it after my mom, and I made a deal. I watch Scandal with her if she watches Doctor Who with me and David Tennant is now her favourite Doctor.

A push against my shoulder jolted me back to the reality. Everyone had left, and Jax and May were standing in front of me looking at me like I was stupid.

"You cool guy?" Jax asked.

"Yeah I'm cool."

They lead me to the centre of the room where they'd set up chairs. Jax and I got the lyrics up on our phones, but May pulled it up on an IPad.

"I don't own a phone." She explained.

"Seriously?" I asked, and she nodded her head. "Why not?"

"I don't really need one. Matt's the one with the phone."

"You and Matt are super close."

"Have been for a long time. A lifelong friendship kind of deal."

Jax nodded his head. "I get that, a lot. I want to say thanks for what you did for Derek. He's a great person, and didn't deserve what that bitch did to him."

"Is that the – the only reason you help out?" I asked trying my best to be subtle.

"Well, I did have some pent up aggression for her."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she's been harassing me."

"Oh." I tried my best to hide my disappointment. It wasn't precisely the answer I was looking for. And gauging from her reaction she wasn't hiding anything else. I guess its just a one sided thing.

"Well, you had a tonne of pent up aggression. The outside now matches the inside."

"Although it was satisfying. I kind of regret it. I mean I did go a little overkill."

"Relax you are totally paying the price. You're a cheerio."

May visibly cringed at the reality. "Good point." She suddenly went silent. She looked like she was debating something in her head.

"I was going to visit Derek after school. He hasn't answered my messages, but I know he needs to talk. I think you being there will help."

May looked kind of surprised, but a small smile broke, though. "Sure."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to send me your thoughts about the story in a review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this story. It's thanks to you that we have reached 60 reviews in 9 chapters. To commemorate this the next chapter is going to have some big development and part one of a surprise you never saw coming.**

Cable POV

After leaving McKinley and arriving in my hotel room. I needed to keep myself occupied again. I needed to just dive into work since I can't dive into booze. Brock really hammered that home for me. Ever since that meeting and how May spoke to me, I've been haunted by Veronica. The love of my life, my high school sweetheart and the one that got away. Suffice it to say she is an important part of my life. And if I'm honest with myself after she left is when I dived deep into the bad boy persona that I had been dipping into. I've been on a binge for the last seventeen years, and it is all because I've been trying to numb the pain.

Ronnie stayed with me when I was a loser with big dreams, and she left me when I had grown into a man and made my dreams into a reality. I think that's why Coach Messer sent me into a panic attack when I saw her. She lived in my memories of high school right next to Ronnie. Messer was the demon forever on my back, and Ronnie was the angel of mercy.

I wonder where she is right now? Is she alive? Is she happy? Is she … married?

I rubbed my face not wanting to think about it anymore. I grabbed all the scripts Brock sent me and started to read.

Derek POV

I didn't like lying to my Aunt and Uncle, but I couldn't go to school today. I just couldn't deal with the truth being flung at me like it was ugly. Being gay isn't something I wanted to be ashamed of, and I was afraid it would start to be. My aunt Lisa and uncle Tom wouldn't have a problem with it at least I hope they wouldn't, but I just don't want to explain to them. I just can't deal with that right now. I'm glad it's the weekend now, so I won't have to think of another life for a while.

"Derek your friends are here!" Uncle Tom announced.

I sat up on my bed, not sure exactly who would show up at my house. When my bedroom door opened Jax, and May stood in the doorway.

"I'm not coming back to school or the glee club," I said, firmly.

"We're not here for that," Jax said.

"Oh?" That statement honestly threw me.

May walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "We're here for moral support."

It took me a moment to realise that she wasn't wearing a flannel and was in fact dressed as a Cheerio. "Are you trying to cheer me up by dressing like that?"

She gave a humourless laugh. "No, no, no. This is my punishment for making Meri look for a panda. Matt and I are Cheerios."

"Wow." It was strange to see her like this. I can only imagine what Matt looked like. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I went out of my way to get her and Matt has never liked Brad. Their parents run in the same social circles, so they've had to spend time together."

I looked down. "Brad never told me that."

Jax threw his hands in the air. "Brad, Cheerio Brad … oh, that explains why Meri did it. Well, you know what it seems like he never told you a lot of things. And he obviously has a poop brain if he picked Meri over you."

"Poop brain?" May asked with a smile. "Why haven't we hung out sooner?"

"You've hung out? Since when have you hung out."

"During Glee. He was teaching Jacen and me the songs in our setlist. Starboy and Love Yourself."

"Ew Bieber?"

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Jax looked thoughtful as he sat down on my desk. I knew that face all too well. "What's up, Jax?"

"I understand Justin Bieber, but why Starboy? There's cussing in it. I know Cable said we would swap the words, but I've got a bad feeling about it."

I suddenly remembered my conversation with Brad in the utility closet the day of the auditions. I almost pushed away from the thought just because of the pain, but I knew I couldn't. I had to help these people who looked out for me.

"Guys, I have to tell you something." They both looked at me with concern, and again I almost chickened out. "The Cheerios are going to sabotage the glee club."

"What? Sabotage the glee club for what reason?"

"Coach Messer has some vendetta against Mr Cross," I answered. May's face froze with shock for a moment before she clenched her jaw. "Messer planted the cheerios into the glee club Brad told me. Sectionals is the perfect place to damage our chances of going to Nationals."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and I was afraid they'd leave. I should have told them sooner, way before Brad dumped me. Jax stood up. "We should tell Cable."

"What can he do other than kicking them out? Then all we have is four fewer members. No, we have to steal the show."

"Steal the show?"

"Yeah." She stood looking preoccupied with thought. "We've got the numbers. Us, Matt, Candence and maybe Jacen."

"Guys?" I asked. "I'm not going back to the glee club."

May sat back down next to me, looking flabbergasted. "Why because of Bradley Washington? He doesn't care about you."

"Stop."

"He had more than you and Meri. That's why we were so familiar at Breadstix. Boys and girls different ages and skin tones he'd bring them all there."

"Shut up!"

She looked like she wanted to slap me in the face and a part of me wanted her to; just so I could have an excuse. But she didn't, she took a deep breath. "I will not shut up because you can stand to hear the truth. Brad didn't even care what happened to you because the next day after your date Brad came and apologised for having put me in that position."

That hit me sharply in the heart more than the last. Why would Brad apologise to her, the waiter? Why didn't he come to see if I was okay? I started to feel my eyes water and I looked away from them in shame.

"Get out. Both of you get out."

The two of them didn't move for a moment, and I almost yelled, but then they both got up and left. When the door shut, I let the tears out and began to sob.

* * *

 **A/N: Is it just me or does Derek cry too much? Also let me know what you think of the little rebellion brewing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you guys are ready for the bomb drop. Also a guest ask in a review, whether I was interested in making a blog or something for the story. I have been working on it, but I wanted to know if you were interested in seeing something like that?**

* * *

Jacen POV

I could not believe I was taking Aurora Serenity home with me. Me, plain Jacen, was taking this spectacular woman into my house to rehearse, and ultimately for dinner with my family. That is a big step for people who are dating – and we aren't even dating. Wait. Are we dating is this a date? I wanted to ask her as soon as I saw her waiting outside my truck. She was smiling and laughing, and I was so god damn happy, but then I saw Caleb, and he was talking to her. Why was he even near my truck, near Aurora.

I was practically power walking, but it was like I saw everything in slow motion. Aurora was looking up at him and smiling – scratch that, she was beaming. And there he was smiling down at her with his stupid half smile. Running his sausage fingers through his stupid blonde hair flirtatiously. A dangerous thought entered my head. Was he interested in her too?

As I got closer, I started to hear their conversation.

"That is surprisingly refreshing," Aurora commented.

"Yeah well, its about precision and basically playing the long game."

I was really close to them, and it seemed that neither of them had noticed me. "You talking about football?" I asked, barely hiding my annoyance.

"Chess," Aurora answered, still not looking at me.

"Chess?" I looked up are Caleb. "You know how to play chess?"

"You know not all athletes fit the jock stereotype."

"You're kind of close to fitting the bill."

Aurora tapped my arm. I looked at her shocked, like I did something wrong or that I was wrong. All I've seen him do at home is workout shirtless. In the kitchen, while I'm eating cereal. In the backyard when I'm mowing. And before we go to bed, he's doing one armed pull ups in the doorway.

"I thought you didn't need a lift home."

"Jax went with May to Derek's, and I didn't want to go."

"Why? Have you got a problem with being gay?"

He narrowed his eyes at me like I'd peed in his conditioner. Suddenly feeling like I'd overstepped a mark with that, I was about to apologise, but he put his hand up. "I'm gonna sit in the truck bed."

He lumbered off and jumped into the truck. A part of me wanted to apologise, but the other was glad because at least he has some distance from Aurora. But then for the first time ever, Aurora looked angry. I'd never seen her angry before, and I was a bit stunned.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and followed the same path as Caleb to the truck bed. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting with Caleb and hopefully when we get to your house, you'll be the nice guy I thought you were again." She had answered before Caleb helped her onto the truck.

I rubbed my temples which were pumping painfully. I hopped into the driver seat and slammed the door shut. What the hell was happening? I spent the entire drive with a frown on my face that would deepen every time they laughed. Someone else was making her laughing, and it wasn't me, it was my lug head of a step brother. All I was asking was if he had a problem with Derek gay. A question I would like to point out he didn't answer.

Caleb also never laughs, and in fact, it sounded forced and deliberately loud so that I could here. What's his game plan? First, he doesn't want a lift and now does. He never talked to Aurora before, and now he's a chatty Cathy with her. Is it because he knows I love her? I haven't hid it that well. I didn't think I needed to.

May POV

After that emotional rollercoaster of a conversation slash intervention. I just wanted to eat my dinner in my room, watch some tv and go to bed. I thanked Jax for the lift, and then knocked on the front door for my stepmom to let me in. We had a one-storey house unlike most in the neighbourhood, but it was more than enough. I had my own room – one of the privileges of being an only child – and it was decorated in shades of blue and had a very relaxing queen sized bed/desk since I often left books and my laptop on it. I really love my bed, and I can't wait to quickly eat my dinner and sleep after this exhausting day. Who knew show tunes was a musical equivalent of football or something else athletic.

I opened the flyscreen then knocked on the door for my step mom to open. I know I should have a key, but my stepmom is the one with the keys. It opened, and it took me a moment to realise it was my mom at the door. Her brown hair the same shade as my own barely brushed the shoulders of her black pantsuit and her bright smile was infectious as it reached her warm blue eyes.

"Mom!" I practically leapt into her arms.

He wrapped her arms around me firmly. "Hey Jitterbug!" She said, as she slowly rocked us from side to side. I hadn't seen her in a month since she's been on a business trip to Seattle.

"I thought you weren't going be home for another month?" I asked.

"I didn't need to be down there anymore, so Margret let me come home early." Mom answered before pulling out of our hug and looking down at my Cheerio uniform.

"Mom told me you got into a fight at school. This is quite a punishment." I started to feel dread form in my gut. I hope I didn't disappoint her. I had sure as dirt disappointed my stepmom. But then my mom looked over her shoulder before lowering her voice. "You could have gone less Hulk smash, but I'm proud of you. Drop that smile and look ashamed so that Kelsey doesn't jump on my back."

I tried my best not to smile, but I just managed to pull off my Oliver Twist face. Mom wasn't in the in-crowd in high school, so she knew where I was coming from. After shutting the front door, as somberly as I could, then when we went into the living room. I was no longer acting as I felt all the blood leave my face. Bradley was in my house, sitting next to my step mom. A woman with short dark blonde hair, blue eyes and a bright red McKinley shirt with the name, Messer printed in a bold white over the crest.

My mom put her hand on my shoulder. "Honey are you okay?"

"What's he doing here?"

"Your mom needed to go over some Cheerio details with him."

Bradley looked over at me with a smile. I wasn't sure if it was a smile of cruelty or pity, but either way. I was not happy with this.

Jacen POV

After arriving home, and introducing Aurora to my parents. I did calm down, especially since Caleb left us alone. He went to our room, and I assumed started working out, which was great because then I could take Aurora to the basement. It's less creepy than it sounds. It's basically a man cave for me, Caleb or my step dad. Leather couch, fur rug and a flat screen tv with a DVD's. We have Netflix upstairs, but I already had an impressive collection of DVD's before that and I wasn't going to waste it.

"Well, this is the nicest basement I've ever been in," Aurora commented.

"Have you been in many basements?" I asked.

"This is the first."

I laughed, before rolling up the rug. She was making jokes, that's a good sign. "I figured we get all the work out of the way before watching Rocky Horror."

"Great. Do need to go over the songs?"

"No thanks. Jax was actually a great teacher. May and I learnt them lickety-split."

"What do you think about May?"

I paused for a moment. Why was Aurora asking me about May? Did she think I was interested in her? I thought I'd tell her what she wanted to hear. "She's kind of weird."

"Weird?"

"She doesn't have a phone or a licence. She's abrasive, and she doesn't seem to care about anything."

Aurora didn't seem to want to reply. Instead, she just helped me move some of the stuff. Now I'm not Jason Derulo, but I'm not a wet noodle either so learn the steps was a slow progress. She said she wasn't a dancer either, but if she wasn't then, she was a great actress, because she was so fluid in her movements. I was often distracted by her especially when she took off her denim jacket. She has perfect snow white skin, and her peach coloured silk shirt complimented her beautifully. I wish I could have appreciated it sooner instead of focusing on Caleb.

The toughest part of the dance at least for me was the lift. We carry our partner Superman style and spin in a circle giving them the momentum of walking away. Every time I lifted her, which was awesome, I couldn't turn quick enough to the beat of the song. I also couldn't hold her up long enough, so I almost dropped her a few times. We were lucky she had quick reflexes.

"Dinner's going to be ready in ten!" Caleb's voice called out at the top of the stairs.

He turned to leave, thank god. "Caleb!" Aurora called.

I snapped my head toward her. Please don't ask him what I think your gonna ask him. Caleb stepped into view and leant against the wooden railing. He was in tight blue jeans and a dark green tank top that to my horror showed off his muscular physique and the dim lighting didn't help me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you mind stepping in with this dance. You were magnificent in rehearsals."

It seems a lot happened during rehearsal. Please don't say yes. Don't say yes.

"Ah … sure." Caleb answered before he went down the stairs.

God damn it! I can't say no or argue because then I'd look jealous and be the bad guy. Besides, it wouldn't be for long. Ten minutes or less.

"What part are you doing?" He asked, as literally stepped in between Aurora and me.

"The lift," I grumbled before walking over to the lounge. The two got into a waltz position. One hand on her ribs, because he couldn't reach her hips thank god, but the other was holding her hand. I was about to reluctantly about to press play to the music, but then Caleb began to sing.

 _Cause if you like the way you look that much_

Caleb led her two steps backwards causing them to become flesh against each other, and the eye contact between them was intense. He was surprisingly fluid and fierce in his movements. He twirled her away from him out of her reach and began to walk away.

 _Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself_

Then Aurora ran up and jumped into Caleb's arms fearlessly. She wasn't that brave with me the first time we did the dance. The guy looked like a blonde Superman as he effortlessly carried her and spun in sync with the music and lyrics.

 _And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_

Caleb lightly tossed her onto her feet, the momentum from the spin sent her into a walk away from him.

 _You should go and love yourself_

Loud clapping erupted from the top of the stairs above me. I looked up to see my mom and step-dad beaming at Caleb as they applauded him. I wasn't going to lie. I was starting to see green. Caleb's dad who was almost his older twin practically ran down the stairs and hugged his son.

"That was amazing kiddo! Where have you been hiding that?"

Caleb looked happily surprised. "You liked that?"

They let go of each other, and that's when my mom included herself. She touched Caleb's face lovingly. He usually didn't let her be affectionate with him, but he seemed to appreciate it. "Heck yeah!" Mom answered, before looking over at Aurora. "You both were great."

Aurora then joined their little happy circle of praise for Caleb. And here I was on the freaking couch. Today was not going how I hoped.

* * *

 **A/N: Two things.**

 **One, are you surprised?**

 **Two, what you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

May POV

Dinner quickly arrived, and now the four of us were sitting at the wooden dinner table. Mom sat across from me, and my stepmom sat across from Brad, who was put next to me. We were having bolognese, which was my favourite thing my mom cooked. I had decided to help her in the kitchen to make it, so I didn't have to sit in the same space with Brad and my step-mom by myself. I had no idea what my step-mom was doing by bringing him here. She knows if anyone knew Coach Messer was my step-mom then I would catch the flack she makes when she a bitch.

"You seem quiet, May," Mom asked as she gave me the don't-even-try-and-hide-your-feelings look.

"You taught me if I didn't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all."

My step-mom sighed. I hated it when she sighed. "I've never brought Cheerio's over before because you weren't one and your mother and I thought it would be unfair to do anything that excluded you at home."

"And now you are," Brad added, offering me a kind smile. I didn't trust.

"So does that mean I can invite Keith?" I asked, testing the waters.

Brad's smile slowly fell, while my step mom's dropped like an egg. Her expression now sour.

"He's bard from the house, May."

"For now." My mom added Messer sighed.

"He's a bad influence on you. You almost got suspended."

"This is the first time that's ever happened, and I'm the one who tried to start the fight with Meri, who is his girlfriend by the way." Motioning to Brad.

"She's not my girlfriend." Brad interrupted to point out to my mothers.

I rolled my eyes. "So, what bad influence are you talking about?" I asked.

Messer dropped her fork into the bowl with a clang. "You don't have any other friends."

Mom looked at her exasperated. "Kelsey!"

An unpleasant feeling formed in my gut. It was true, Matt was my only real friend, but that was because the other options were kind of unpleasant. Though that has started to change.

"Matt's not my only friend anymore. In fact, before coming home, I was hanging out with Jax and Derek." I countered, noticing Brad squirm slightly at the mention of Derek.

"Who are they?" My mom asked. I found it hilarious that she decided to jump in at the mention of boys.

"Derek is the kid that got outed. Jax is his best friend. I met them in glee club."

Messer suddenly got interested in her dinner, no doubt her plan to destroy the club was on her mind. I wonder how my mother would feel about that. Mom's eyebrows however lifted in surprise. "Glee club?"

"Didn't she tell you?" I asked, looking over at my step-mom. It was starting to feel like a big deal, but I didn't understand why.

"No … but that's great. I was in the glee club too. Not at McKinley though. I lived in another state."

"No way you sing!?"

"I sang. Past tense." She corrected. "Besides the occasional birthday song." A sadness formed in her eyes, almost bittersweet. "Anyway, what is your glee club like? Is your coach alright or drama queen? Ours was a bit of an airhead."

"A bit of both, but what can you expect from having Cab –"

Bradley suddenly bolted up from his seat. I looked over to see he had spilt his soda over his uniform. Mom bolted to the kitchen to get a tea towel. "Sorry," Bradley said. I narrowed my eyes at him and my step mom. There was something suspicious going on. Mom came back with the tea towel, but his uniform was definitely ruined.

"I wish I could offer you a new shirt, but we only have –." Mom said.

"I can give you one of Matt's shirts" I offered.

"Why the hell is any of Matt's shirts in this house?" Messer asked, defensively.

It took everything within me not to roll my eyes. "A slushie ended up on my shirt at school, and Matt gave me his shirt," I answered, looking her directly in the eye. My mom knew nothing of the slushie dished out at school, but my stepmom did.

"Well, that's sweet of him." Mom commented, with a broad smile. She really likes Matt. Remember me saying how one of my mom's shipped Matt and I, together. Well, that's her. "Go and get the shirt."

"Actually Miss Messer, it's fine."

"There is no way I am letting you go home wearing a stained shirt. What will your parents think of me? May, please go and get the shirt."

I left the dining room and walked down the hallway to my room. I was just completely thrown by this evening. What was my step-mom doing? What was Brad doing or going to do? I don't think I have to worry about him telling. Messer would instantly demote Bradley if he caused me any problems. I grabbed Matt's shirt and went back into the dining room. But I immediately become cautious, because it was dead silent and they were all looking at me.

"Did someone die in the two minutes I was gone?" I asked.

My mom laughed and walked around the table to me. "The only thing that died was your mom's pride. I convinced her to let you stay over at Matt's."

"Well, that took a sharp left turn from grilling me about his shirt," I commented. "Why the change?"

"I've gone from my wife for a month. You do the math."

My whole body cringed. I didn't want to hear that at all. Mom jokingly pushed my face and grabbed the shirt. "Don't be such a prude. Go get your bag, Bradley has been kind enough to offer you a lift."

"Of course he has," I say under my breath, before going to get my travel bag.

…

I could tell Bradley was waiting for me to say something about his silver Porsche. He kept on giving me prompts. "She can go from 0 – 100 in 2.9 seconds, fast right?" or "I was thinking about painting it green, but silver felt like a better fit. What do you make of it?" I about had it with the next question.

"Do you know how much this car cost?"

"Brad."

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking about your car. I don't have a car, so I don't care how fast it is, what colour it is or how much it costs. I don't have a licence for a reason."

"Are you telling me you don't have a dream car?"

"I have a dream type of car, but nothing exact. Car lingo goes right over my head. And no I'm not telling you what it is. I haven't even told Matt. Because when we were younger. I told him how insanely obsessed with Harry Potter I am, and I get this massive amount of parcels in the mail with. The Sword of Gryffindor, The Sorting Hat, A Hogwarts uniform, a broomstick, a wand and VIP tickets to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Florida with 1st class tickets to get there with my moms."

"So is that why Coach Messer doesn't like him because he tried to buy your friendship?"

I laughed. Of course, Brad would think it was Matt trying to buy me off. He was trying to show off his money less than a minute ago.

"I have no idea why she doesn't like him. But here I am driving to his house to sleepover, so I guess it is not too bad."

"Yeah, I noticed there wasn't a call to let him know your coming. Do you just go to his house whenever."

"Mr Raynor has really liked me ever since I gave back the Harry Potter gifts."

"You gave them back?" Brad asked shocked.

"I didn't want Matt to think I was friends with him, because of his money. But it turned out that it was Matt's dad who sent the gifts. He wanted to thank me for my friendship with Matt, but he was also testing me. He was ecstatic that Matt and I's friendship was real. Just like my mom – my bio mom – he wants Matt and I together."

"The whole school is curious about the two of you. Are they, aren't they? Will they or won't they? Have they?" He speculated. "You know before the big fight everybody thought it was a beauty and the beast dynamic. But then you wolfed out on Meri."

"That was only bound to happen. If she kept harassing me."

"You mean the slushie?" He asked, he sighed and shook his head. "I told her to leave you alone."

"You know I think that made it worse. Meri, being her jealous self, probably assumed you were interested in me, not that you didn't want my mom involved."

A long silence filled the car. I started to feel … tension, but why. I looked over at Brad who had a frown on his face.

"I –" We said simultaneously, interrupting what each of us was going to say. We both laughed, which instantly defused the tension.

Brad nodded on. "You go first."

"I was going to say you look nice in that shirt. You'd kind of outworn the uniform in my eyes."

He smiled and frowned at the same time. "That was kind of a backhand compliment, but thanks."

I rolled my eyes. "I meant I think you where the uniform too much. You even wore it to all the dinners you had a Breadstix." I commented. The street began to look familiar we were close to Matt's house.

"So you were checking me out?" He flirted.

Brad slowed down and went down the long white brick driveway. I could see Matt's house, but it was more of an estate. Seeing it made me feel more confident.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

He laughed, "What?"

"Flirt unnecessarily. I understand you have a flirty personality, but you'd think you would have learnt that it gets you into trouble. People can misinterpret you."

He stopped the car in front of the entrance. Bradley went quiet pondering the information with a slight frown. I was kind of worried I'd hurt his feels. He turned toward me, and I was kind of stunned, by the intensity in his eyes. "I'll be more clear in the future."

I sighed in relief. "That's great, Brad –"

Brad cut me off as he grabbed my face and kissed me. He pressed me into the headrest of the seat, which left me winded, as he kissed me passionately. Before I could fully register what was going on, Brad slowly pulled away. His blue eyes staring into my own.

"I flirt with you because I really like you. I'm not trying to be a sleaze and sleep with you. I've slept with a lot of other people, but that's all it's been, just sex. I want more, and I want that with you, even if you are a little oblivious."

Another long silence filled the air, and I didn't know what to do or say because I had no idea how I was feeling. Was this some cruel prank or a real heartfelt confession? I had no idea which was worse.

"Say something." Brad pleaded with a whisper.

Why would he be interested in me? I'm not his type. I'm not nines and tens like Meri and Derek. Oh, my god, Derek! I suddenly remembered his sobs and heartbroken life. He's someone who wanted more with Bradley. Meri did too. But here I was getting a lift from him after he ate dinner with my parents. An awful thought filled my head.

"My mom did this."

His face was blank for a second, then forced itself into confusion. "What?" Bradley asked.

I pushed him away from me, as the front door to Matt's house opened. "You'd do anything my mom told you to." I opened the car door, quickly stepped out and slammed it shut. I saw Matt in the doorway. I didn't need to say anything, he practically flew down the stairs.

"May wait!" Brad pleaded as he started to open his car door, but Matt kicked his door shut.

"I recommend you stay in your car because the only way you're getting out of it is if I drag you out by your bowl cut," Matt warned.

I didn't see how Brad reacted. I quietly walked up the stairs into the house. Trying my best not to cry. How could my step-mom do that to me? Why is always trying to control my life? Why would she pick such a man-whore like Brad? I heard Brad's car drive off and Matt was quickly inside and wrapping me in his arms. He didn't ask me anything? He just held me.

"Matt, what was that noise?" His mother asked I looked over to Matt's shoulder to see her walking down the staircase on the right. She saw me for the first time and was quick to join us. "Oh, honey, what happened? Do I need to call the police?"

I started to try to answer her, but my hitched breathing made it hard. I just grabbed her hand and held it tight. "C-can I stay h-here?"

"Of course, honey. You can always stay the night."

"No … Can I s-stay here for … a while."

Jeanne looked stunned for a moment but then nodded her head. "You've always been a second daughter to us. Of course, you can."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I won't be running the blog for the story, due to lack of interest. Also we are close to winding down on this story. Sectionals will be soon.**

* * *

Bradley POV

I was a wreck for the entire weekend. I'd never – I'd never been rejected before. This must be some type of karmic slap in the heart. For the first time that I care about someone and offer something more to them. I get flat out rejected. And why, because of her mom?

Does May really have little confidence in herself to think that her mom told me to start a relationship with her? Did Coach Messer offer me advice, give me some opportunity? Yes, she did. Does that make me the bad guy? It shouldn't, but apparently, does.

For the entirety of Monday, I effectively was stalking May. It wasn't intentional, but I was waiting for an opportunity for her to be away from her guard dog. What did Matt have that I didn't? I see the two of them, and I see the love, and I almost can't stand it. I was barely paying attention to glee club. I just spent my time looking down at the two of them. They weren't wearing their Cheerio uniforms, but I didn't care despite Meri's displeasure. I cared that he was the one she was leaning her head against. Matt was the one she loved.

Did I want her to love me?

The bell jolted me back to the present moment. May and Matt were already out of the room. I quickly put my backpack on and moved to follow them, but then Meri literally got in my way.

"What was that? You were like one of the walking dead?"

I started to step out around her. "I've got stuff on my mind."

She stepped in my way again. It was hard not to snap at her. "Well, we can talk about it. Maybe I can help."

I put my hands up signalling for some distance. "I'm all right, Meri," I answered. I was going to lose track of Matt and May.

"Brad, why do you keep shutting me out? How am I going to be a good enough girlfriend for you, if you won't let me be one?"

"That's because you're not! You're not my girlfriend! You seem to have some screwed up notion that if you sleep with a guy, then that equals a serious relationship. Unlike most girls, guys don't emotionally connect just from sex!" I rubbed my face. "So just to be clear. You don't own me. I don't want you, and whatever we had is history."

I didn't bother to see her reaction. I just walked around her after the girl I did want to be with. I dreaded for a moment that I had lost them in the crowd, but then I saw Matt's stupid hipster haircut. They were headed toward the auditorium.

I walked toward them and to my annoyance and hulky frame in a letterman jacket blocked my way. I looked up to see Derek's puppy dog face. "I just want to say. You really hurt me –"

"And you want to understand why, yadda, yadda. Well, I left you because you didn't really hold any long term value for me. I saw a future with you I didn't want. I'm sorry if this is too honest, but I really have somewhere else to be." I had interjected before I went to the auditorium.

I entered through the stage doors, and Matt and May weren't alone. Jax and Candence were also here. I understand Candence, but what was Jax doing here. In fact, what were they all doing here? Were they rehearsing? I was spotted before I could hide and spy.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Matt yelled from the stage he moved to charge at me, but May caught him. She whispered something to him, before looking at me.

"Can you wait for me outside, please?"

I was cautiously happy with her choice of words. It meant she was finally going to talk to me. But it also probably meant she was going to tell me off. Either way, I was glad for the chance. She has to understand what I'm feeling. I went and waited for her. I slowly paced in the hallway, and I don't pace. God this was, even more, nerve racking than when I kissed her.

The doors opened, and she strutted toward me. Her jaw was clenched. "What do you want to say?"

"Ah … I wasn't really expecting you to talk to me, so I don't have anything rehearsed."

She gave a humourless laugh. "That's a first."

A felt a bad kick in my chest from her words. That was a new feeling. I didn't want to feel again. I took a step toward her, and she took another away from me. And again I felt that kick.

"What I said to you was the truth. Those were my words. What is wrong with your family if you think your mom would try to manipulate you?"

"So are you saying she wasn't involved at all?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I couldn't say that. Lysan rolled her eyes and moved to go back into the auditorium. I ran in front of the door blocking her. "Did she give me advice? Sure. Did she give me opportunities? Yes. She invited me to have dinner. She suggested that I drive you home. She was helping me. She wasn't making me."

Her expression changed for a microsecond to something softer. I started to feel hope. I slowly stepped toward her. "I care about you. I care about you more than anyone else I've ever been with. I want to be with you."

She scowled at me. "Why? I just don't get it."

"Because you're real, yet you're … unreal. I've never met anyone like you, and I doubt I ever will again. I don't want to let you pass me by."

"Well … I'm the only person you've let close. And I think I'm the only person you've cared to want to know, because of that. Your relationships have been shallow, and ours had a little more depth than what you are used to."

I smiled. "Relationship? We have a relationship?"

"Oh my god, will you stop doing that?!" She yelled.

My smile instantly dropped. "Do what?"

"Only focus on the parts you want to hear. I call you shallow, and you think it's an acknowledgement of a relationship? Of course, I seem "deep" to you. You're as shallow as a belly button."

Forget kicking. It felt like there was a drill running through my chest. "I can change for you."

"I don't want you to change for me." She answered, before opening the door. Seeing her about to slip away, her words, the pain. Why did it hurt so much? Was it because it was the truth? Or because …

"I love you."

May froze in the doorway with her back to me. My heart was doing some impossible things out of fear and hope for what she would say, but I didn't expect for her to look at me with pity.

"You should love yourself, Brad. Not me." May said, before walking back into the auditorium. Everything stopped. Everything was silent, and I was alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Meri POV

It finally happened. He got sick of me. I should have left it alone, but Brad was distant. Well, more distant than usual. He kept looking down, but I didn't understand. Was he sad? That would explain it. This isn't the first time he's been mad at me, but this was certainly the loudest. But I was sure like all the other times he'd be back. He always came back.

"So how are we sabotaging sectionals?" Lennox asked.

I couldn't help, but roll my eyes at her. "I already told you."

"Yeah, but I mean specifically."

"We are going to do the Bieber song normally, but with Starboy we're going to stick to the lyrics and swear. We get disqualified, and Mr Cross fails."

"Won't he go to jail?" Haley asked.

Meri shrugged her shoulders. "He's wealthy and famous, it won't be for long."

"But isn't this kind of wrong. Mr Cross doesn't seem like he deserves this."

I snapped my head toward her. What the hell did she know about what other people deserved? "It doesn't matter what you think. You're just a hanger-on, the spare. Your opinion doesn't matter. So deal with it."

I sighed in relief. I felt a little better. It was so much healthier for me then to keep it in. Haley's eyes started to water, and she got up and ran away, leaving Lennox and me.

"So how was your weekend?" I asked Lennox.

Haley POV

I ran as fast as I could. I tried my best to hide my face. I need to cry in private. I couldn't let anyone see. Through blurry eyes, I saw I was near the auditorium. I keep on running in that direction until I pushed open the doors. I need to be alone.

I was halfway down the aisle before I saw there were people on the stage. I wiped my face and turned around. "I'm sorry. I'll go."

"Haley?" Jax asked. I froze. What was Jax doing in the auditorium? Of course, I'm an absolute mess, and I run into him. He was the only boy who didn't treat me like I was a piece of meat or invisible. He was a good person. Loyal and kind. Kind enough to try and comfort me. I didn't even need to hear him run up to me to know he would see what was wrong. I try my best to hide my face.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Candance ask. What the hell was he doing in here with her?

I felt his hands gently grab my shoulders. "Haley, what's wrong?" He had asked before his voice went deeper. "Did someone hurt you?"

I gave a humourless laugh before looking up at him. "Only my feelings. And it's nothing new. It's just Meri being Meri."

"Meri is always being Meri. And Meri is always a big-mouthed bully." May commented. I looked over Jax's shoulder to see May, Matt and Candance. I looked back at Jax and his beautiful brown eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" I lowered my voice. "With them?"

"Ah ..." Jax said, his face contorted with uncertainty.

"We're planning a rebellion. Want to join?" May asked, cutting to the chase.

I wasn't sure if she was joking or not. She had a tendency to be a joke. I've often had to dig my nails into my hand when she'd be witty with Meri. But I looked at Jax, and he looked serious, if not surprised, that she'd told me.

"Rebellion against what?" I asked.

May smiled at me. "Haley you're a smart girl. I think it's pretty obvious."

She was right I knew, but I couldn't let her know I knew. "I-I'm not really sure -"

"Coach Messer." Matt cut in. I froze. How did they know? They couldn't.

"I-"

"Don't lie for them!" May exclaimed. She stepped closer to me. "Haley they treat you like nothing. Like you're a background character. Like ... like a-"

"A spare." I continued. The truth of it is what made it hurt so much. I was a spare. Someone easily replaced. My dad probably replaced my mum and me too.

Jax rubbed my shoulders, comforting me. "You're not a bad person. The Cheerios are bad people. They humiliated my friend. They bully everybody. You're more than that uniform." He whipped my cheeks, before cupping my face. "Help us."

I thought about how Meri and the Cheerios react. They would cast me out bully me shun me until I quit the Cheerios, then I would be just an average person in this school. The uniform made me stand out to the rest of the school. Even if I just blended in among the Cheerios. If I told Meri about what these people are planning, then I would win back her favour. I might even become more important than Lennox. I could do that.

I looked Jax. Could I betray him? He would hate me if I said no to joining him. In fact, none of these people would. They're loyal and kind and unashamed of who they are. Maybe they could be a positive influence.

"Okay," I answered. They all smiled at me and for the first time in a long time. I felt accepted.

"Count me in too!"

We all turned around to see Derek walking in from of stage. He looked different. He had a fire in his eyes and certainty in his steps. He didn't look brokenhearted anymore.

"Derek?" Jax asked.

"I'm done caring about what Brad. It's time to take these bitches down a peg."

Cable POV

Sectional was soon. I needed this club to get their shit together. Today I could see the division and the stupid highschool shit. I almost said something, but that would have broken the unspoken pact that they would mention or bring up any of thier crap during glee club. If I mentioned it in front of everybody then that would open a door that everyone would be comfortable with opening again. No, everybody was civil during glee club.

I was at my desk when my phone started to ring. It was Brock.

"Hey Brock!"

"Hi?"

"How are you man?!"

"Are you drunk? God damn it Cable you need to -"

"I'm not drunk Brock. I ... I'm." I rubbed my temple. "Do you remember Veronica?"

"Of course I do. She wasn't just your girlfriend, she was one of my best friends. Why? You haven't run into her have you?"

I frowned. "Why would I run into her?"

There was a noticable pause. As my publisit he was a good liar, but he always had a tell. "No clue. I just thought that's why you were bringing her up."

Best friends. His comment lingered in my head. They were best friends. I always assume when she left me she left everyone. I suddenly got very angry as it all dawned on me.

"You know where she is." I stated.

"Cable -"

"She lives in Ohio. Does she live here in Lima?" I asked. If he tells me the address, then I go see her talk to her.

"Cable I can't tell you that."

"She does! Where!?" I asked, I started to feel a lightness in my chest. I was hopeful.

"Cable I can't tell you that. Listen to me as your friend."

"My friend!? You've been lying to me for years. I could have found her, talked to her, gotten her to take me back -"

"She's married."

Everything was empty. Still and quiet. I think I was in shock. She was married. I was afraid of that being true, but it was always something distant. I was never something I could be sure of. Until now. I could barely hear Brock, only a few details broke though like how he'd only know for five years. And him begging me not to drink.

My phone slipped from my hand, as I started to sob. The whole time I started to think about how I wanted to be her husband and the life I imagined with her. I had always hoped deep down that she and I could still have that life. But now she was someone else's wife. I wasn't her husband.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everybody**

 **This is sectionals so there will be singing. I trust that you can figure out who is sing in the different fonts, those the underlined fonts mean that two people are singing. Other than that enjoy.**

* * *

Cable POV

I was surprised I didn't feel the urge to drink. I think I was too heartbroken to self-sabotage. I spent all my time in my work hoping to distract myself. I went around Brock with my agent so she could take to him for me. It doesn't matter how long he knew or why. What mattered was that he knew and he didn't tell me. I could have gotten depressed sooner and maybe by some miracle gotten over her sooner. No, now I've wasted years waiting for someone who was never going to come back to me.

I sat in my seat in the auditorium with the kids. I made sure I was late, so I didn't have to meet their parents who were scattered around the auditorium. They were all wearing black pants and burgundy shirts. Not much but better than nothing. Miss Andrews had arranged them at short notice for me. Actually, she's being doing a lot of things for me the last two weeks. She was a good person. Better than me.

Anyway, the two other groups we are facing are small time. The Beat Beaters and Jazz Hands. I wasn't really worried. They were on before us, and I wasn't really impressed.

After a few minutes, One Direction was set up in their positions on the stay. I didn't bother to give them a pep-talk and stayed in my seat.

Bradley POV

The plan was simple we do the Justin Bieber song okay with slight mistakes. Then completely wreck StarBoy by not removing the swearing when we sing. It was as easy as one two three. Going back to my dickish roots will help me feel better. Meri grabbed my hand and gave me a wink that made me want to punch myself in the face. The music started, but it sounded slightly different. Suddenly Matt grabs Meri away from me, and May takes her place. She puts her hands on my chest.

 **Can't keep my hands to myself**

 **No matter how hard I'm trying to**

 **I didn't understand what she was doing, but I was certainly enjoying it. She was smiling at me and touching me.**

 **I want you all to myself**

 **You're metaphorical gin and juice**

She leant toward my ear. "Dance!" She whispered, and I immediately picked up from the beat.

 _My mama don't like you, and she likes everyone_

 _And I never like to admit that I was wrong_

 _And I've been so caught up in my job,_

 _Didn't see what's going on_

 _But now I know,_

 _I'm better sleeping on my own_

I spun her away, but she grabbed me back toward her nose to nose.

 **All of the doubts and the outbursts keep making love to each other**

 **And I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying**

 **All of the doubts and the outbursts keep making love to each other**

 **And I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying, but I**

I was barely noticing everyone else in the room. May finally got it. She was finally admitting her feelings for me. I was beyond surprised she was doing so in public.

 _'Cause if you like the way you look that much_

 _Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself_

 _And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_

 _You should go and love yourself_

 **Can't keep my hands to myself**

 **My hands to myself**

 **Can't keep my hands to myself**

 **My hands to myself**

 _My mama don't like you and she likes everyone_

 _And I never like to admit that I was wrong_

 _And I've been so caught up in my job,_

 _Didn't see what's going on_

 _But now I know,_

 _I'm better sleeping on my own_

 **My doctor say you're no good**

 **But people say what they wanna say**

 **And you should know if I could**

 **I'd breathe you in every single day**

 _'Cause if you like the way you look that much_

 _Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself_

I spun her away from me, and she ran after me jumping into my arms, and I spun her, and it was ... I couldn't describe it. My heart felt so light. I had never smiled so brightly in my life. She was in my arms and smiling at me.

 _And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_

 _You should go and love yourself_

I lightly tossed her back onto her feet, but instead of walking away like in the routine. She turned back toward me.

 **Oh, I, I want it all**

 **I want it all, I want it all**

 **Can't keep my hands to myself**

 **I mean I could, but why would I want to?**

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Not even with the massive applause, we were being given. She was finally mine.

Cable POV

"What the fuck was May doing?!" I hissed at Miss Andrews. She just put her hands up and looked wide eyed.

I was still angry despite her little stunt paying off. If it hadn't, I would have gone to jail. The music for the next song started, and I nearly ripped my hair out. I had no idea what it was, but I know it wasn't Starboy.

Derek walked up to the other side of Bradley.

 _What happened to the boy I knew?_

 _He promised me his love was true_

 _Supposed to be a man_

 _But his little plan had fell through_

Bradley looked confused and was about but May held him in place

 **The one who used to tell me jokes**

 **Was popular with all my folks**

 **Had everybody fooled 'cause he was so cool**

 **Now it's up in smoke**

Matt, Jax, Haley and Candence lead the rest of their confused teammates into a line in the back. Before the four of them paired up and started to dance to the music.

Brad tried again to walk away, but Derek grabbed him by his collar. To everyone, but this looked like it was a part of the scene, but I knew this was real. They were bringing their highschool crap into the performance!

 _What happened to my childhood dream_

 _Your language I no longer speak_

 _How come you never talk to me?_

 _My telephone never rings_

 _I wish I'd known that you would mean_

 _To let me go,_

 _I was oblivious_

 _You were up on a pedestal_

 _And I could not ring you in_

Derek let go of Bradley's collar before walking down with May to join the others in the dance. They were surprisingly sharp with their steps and movements and they in perfect to the music.

But you fell short

'Cause you needed lungs to breath

And you can't fly

Look with eyes like laser beams

And I was blind for wanting you to rescue me

But you were caught in the clouds

And I was left on the ground

(Is it a bird or just a plane

Is it a bird or a plane

Is it a bird or just a plane

Is it a bird or a plane)

 _What happened to the boy I knew_

 _The one I thought had hung the moon_

 _Supposed he was a man_

 _But one stroke of his hand_

 _And I'm painted blue_

 _What happened to my childhood dream_

 _Your language I no longer speak_

 _How come you never talk to me?_

 _And my telephone never rings_

My heart twitch in pain. I feel Derek's pain as he sung. It was a pain I could relate to with Ronnie. Derek was singing even better than when he did in the bathroom.

You fell short

'Cause you needed lungs to breath

And you can't fly

Look with eyes like laser beams

And I was blind for wanting you to rescue me

But you were caught in the clouds

 **You can't read the thoughts**

 **That form inside my head**

 **And you aren't strong enough**

 **To save my soul from dead**

 **Then you can't keep my heart**

 **From being ripped to shreds**

 **I was wrong to alter reality**

 **I made you some**

 **Superman, you couldn't be**

 **All this time, oh, I truly did believe**

 **That you got caught in the clouds**

I wish you'd known that I would mean

To fall in love

Were you oblivious?

You were high in the atmosphere

I disappear below

But you fell short

'Cause you needed lungs to breath

And you can't fly

Look with eyes like laser beams

And I was blind for wanting you to rescue me

But you were caught in the clouds

Oh,

You fell short

'Cause you needed lungs to breath

And you can't fly

Look with eyes like laser beams

And I was blind for wanting you to rescue me

But you were caught in the clouds

 _Oh_

 _You got caught in the clouds, oh_

 _And I don't know myself now, no_

They finished, and the crowd stood up in applause and cheers. I hated to admit it, but they were amazing. Separately they were good singers, but together May and Derek were powerhouse performers. It was real and raw, but I was still pissed. They brought their high school crap on to the stage and could have doomed me to the big house.

May POV

I saw from the stage Mr Cross's narrowed eyes and furrowed brow. We were totally going to get chewed out, but I have no doubts we were going to win. We walked offstage, and the six of us cheered and formed a group hug. I was elated and on an adrenaline high. I did feel a little bad about Bradley, he looked so heartbroken. I know he did the same thing to other people, and he was going to screw everyone over, but ... I felt like a bully. Humiliating him like that. But looking at everyone's faces: Derek, Matt, Candence, Haley and Jax. They were all smiling and happy, and I loved that. I loved feeling a part of something.

"What the hell was that?!" Cable exclaimed. We separated and turned toward him and seeing his anger was far different than feeling it.

I stepped forward. "This was my idea."

Matt and Derek stepped next to me. "We participated." Matt and Derek added simultaneously, much to their surprise.

Cable rubbed his face. "Everyone, but May go back to their seats!"

Haley, Candence and Jax slowly followed his orders, but Matt and Derek stayed by me, and I felt a light feeling in my gut because of that.

Cable sighed. "Fine." He stepped closer to us. "What the F was that out there."

"We were saving your ass," I answered. "The Cheerios were going to sabotage the performance."

Mr Cross stood still for a moment. Looking intently at each of us. Before he sighed and dropped his shoulders in defeat. He started to talk to himself. "I should have known. There is no way she would have been peaceful. I walked right into Messer's trap." He grabbed his hair. "I dropped the ball kids. Thank you for picking it up."

My eyes were suddenly drawn past Cable's shoulder. I saw my mom staring at me. She was smiling, but also looked sad. I haven't seen her since she the dinner. I had called her and told her everything that happened that night with Brad and what my stepmom did. She walked right toward me past Cable.

"I came here to convince you to come home, but I saw your performance." She cupped my face. "My god, honey you were amazing!"

My heart broke a little. I had no idea how much that meant for me to hear that. I hugged her, but Mr Cross's expression drew my attention. His eyes were wide and his mouth open.

"Ronnie?" He asked.

My mom stiffened, before slowly pulling out of our hug and turning toward Mr Cross. Her expression matched his. Wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Did they know each other? How would my mom know him?

Cable's eyes went from me to my mom rapidly like a game of table tennis. Thoughts seemed to be rushing through his head. "She's -" Mr Cross began, but then the rush of people passing through cut him off. It was time to announce the winner. I gave my mom a quick hug. "We've got to go onstage." I grabbed Mr Cross's arm and dragged him with the boys and me to the stage. One Direction stood in between the other two clubs. I stood next to Mr Cross and Matt, who grabbed my hand. He was just as nervous as I was.

The host flipped open the envelope. "In third place are The Beat Beaters."

The crowd cheered, and the coach of The Beat Beaters reluctant accepted the little trophy. Matt gripped my hand tighter, and I looked at Mr Cross, who was staring at me. He didn't look excited or nervous. He looked like he was searching for something.

"May, how old are you?" He asked.

I frowned at him. That was a strange question to ask. Why did he need to ask that? "Seventeen, why?"

He didn't answer me he turned his head towards offstage where my mother stood. She was crying, but why - oh my god! Everything clicked into place.

"In first place is New Directions!" The hosted announced. A massive applause broke out, and confetti was launched littering the air in red, white and blue.

I looked back at Cable, who shared the same expression as me. I looked out toward the crowd in shock.

* * *

 **A/N: So are you guys shocked? May's mom is Ronnie!**

 **I'd been setting it up since the beginning that Cable would find out he had a child.**

 **And I guess now you know why Coach Messer wanted Cable to go away so badly now.**

 **Let me know how you guys feel in a review.**


	16. Info

**I realise I should have done this sooner, but the time eluded me. The story is** **NOT over** **, it's just going on** **hiatus** **. I am also using this notice as a way to promote this my new story. I have written a new SYOC, so if you are a fan of my work, please check it out and submit. Be warned the first chapter is a bit rough, but the next two are better. You don't have to know the show to submit a character, just write an interesting person if your interested. Here is the link.**

s/12496839/1/Sixth-Sense

 **I would have written a new additional chapter to say this in, but I feel the previous episode was a good place to end it. For Now.**

 **This story has been significant to me, so I won't leave it unfinished for too long.**


End file.
